A match made in Hell
by Flakyfan55
Summary: My first Fanfic. What if Flippy wasn't the only one with PTSD? After a traumatic event, Flaky starts to become more and more aggresive, but is it really her? Contains FlippyxFlaky I do not own Happy Tree friends, Mondomedia does.
1. Chapter 1

**A match made in hell**

It was another normal day in happy tree town, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Lumpy the moose was running over pedestrians in his car while trying to find his cell phone while spilling coffee all over himself. Flaky the timid red porcupine sighed and wished she could live somewhere less dangerous. Sure living in the town gave her and all other denizens immortality, but at the cost of dying horrifically nearly every day.

"Hey Flaky!" she heard and saw a yellow rabbit with pink bunny slippers running toward her, It was her friend Cuddles.

"Hey Flaky! Me an' the guys are playing football and we need an extra player you in?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um, I don't know. Football is kinda dangerous, especially with my quills and all..." she said scratching her dandrift filled quills which gave her her name.

"Oh come on! Even if we do get hurt, or even killed we'll just come back tomorrow good as new!" He was right, whenever they died they would be back good as new in the hospital the next day. Nobody could understand it, not even Sniffles the brainiac anteater, as long as they didn't leave the forest. Although sometimes they did leave but were always near a mysterious golden idol, but they just took it for granted and went on with their very short lives.

"Well, if guess if you say it will be alright..." she started, Cuddles always talked her into things she really didn't want to do.

"Okay! Follow me!" and he started running toward the park. Flaky sighed once again, and walked after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2-Match made in hell**

Flaky finally got to the park, she smiled nervously and saw that almost everyone was out,everyone except for Flippy. she frowned, sure he was a little... unstable, but she still liked to be around his normal side. She liked him so much she even threw him a surprise party, which many of the others didn't think was a good idea from the beginning, which was going pretty good... until he flipped out and killed all the guests, except her. she shook her head and walked over to the football field where Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Russell, and mime were.

"Hey there she is!" Cuddles shouted and pointed at Flaky walking nervously toward the group. "We've been waiting here forever!" She quickly hurried up to the group and they chose the teams.

"Okay so its me, toothy, and flaky against you three" Cuddles said to the group.

"Yar you've better be kidding lad! That be a very unfair advantage!" Russell the pirate argued.

"What? Three on three that's fair isn't it?"

"But our team only has one person with both hands!" Handy the handless beaver added.

"Oh, well then... Flaky, Mime, and Russell against me, Handy, and Toothy but Toothy can only use one hand." Cuddles said thinking he got the whole problem under control.

"Only one hand?! That's not fair!!!" Toothy argued with Cuddles. Then after everything was agreed on, the game started.

The two teams got up to the halfway point and Mime got ready to hike the ball to Russell.

"Hike!" Russell shouted and Mime pitched the ball to Russell while Flaky ran off to get ready for the pass. Unfortunatly the ball got stuck on Russell's hooked hand and he got tackled by Toothy. But as Toothy hit him the ball flew off the hook (somehow it wasn't popped) and flew towards Flaky, she ran for it but ended up tripping over a rock and falling flat on her face. Cuddles cheered since they gained no yards, then he heard Toothy's screams of pain and turned to see Russell's hook imbedded in his eye socket and Russell trying with all his might to pull it out.

"Whoa! What happened?" Cuddles asked alarmed.

"Yar, he tackled me and me hook went straight into his eye." Russell said while shaking his arm, and Toothy with it, around like mad. Cuddles sighed.

"Well i guess we should take him to the hospital." he said exhausted and sad that the game was over so fast. He hadn't even noticed Flaky was still on the ground unconscience from her fall.

In Flaky's dream she was sitting at home with her parents, watching T.V. and being all around happy, then they hear a loud knocking and her parents tell her to go to her room. She runs over to her room but as she closes the door she hears her mother scream, followed by gunfire. she quickly runs over to her closet and hides just enough to see out the closet door. She hears glass being smashed and people laughing her bedroom door gets pushed open and she sees a grey cat in an army uniform walk in he searches her room lazily and is just about to leave when he hears Flaky's quills scratch the wall behind her. The soldier turns to her and laughs maniacally and walks toward her.

"Flaky!! Flaky!!" He says as he walks over to her. "Flaky!!" His voice starts to become less harsh and more happy but he still walks toward her menacingly. He pulls out a knife and just as he stabs her she woke up screaming.

"Whoa Flaky! Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said a green bear wearing grean camo army attire looking worried and guilty.

"Oh h-hi Flippy, sorry it wasn't you... I-I had a bad dream." she said while Flippy helped her to her feet, she was shaking wildly.

"Well I saw you on the ground and wanted to see if you were alright, so what happened?" he said looking clearly worried for her. Flaky looked around fearfully and told Flippy about the football game and her nightmare (or is it a daymare?). He smiled and told her it would be alright, and then gave her a hug. Flaky gasped and started to blush, she didn't expect that.

"So do you need a ride back home?" Flippy asked her after she calmed down.

"Um... well, what time is it?" she asked noticing she was out for quite some time.

"It's about... 1:00." he said peering down at his watch.

"1:00!! I've been unconscience for two hours!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, you know you should probably check and see if you still got everything, cause you know Shifty and Lifty..." he trailed off. She checked all her belongings she had on her and noticed she was missing her mothers necklace.

"Oh no! Mom's necklace!!" she said distraughtly and looked around her to see if it was anywhere around her. Her mother gave her that necklace before Flaky travelled to Happy Tree Town she told her to keep it with her always and they would always be together.

"Don't worry I'll go find those theiving raccoons..." Flippy told her and he dropped her off at her house and continued on to the alley where the two raccoon brothers would try to sell their stolen goods and jewelery.

"Ok where are you two..." Flippy said coldly. He heard their trademark laugh and waited for them to emerge from the shadows.

"Well hey there Flippy, "Shifty the older raccoon wearing a fedora said, "What brings you to our little shop?" Lifty his little brother was bringing out a small table and putting various jewelery on it while Shifty told him the prices and reasons on why he needed them. Flippy just stared angrily at them.

"I want Flaky's necklace, I know you have it, so give it to me right now unless you want to go through what happened last Christmas again." Flippy bluffed, he knew he couldn't let out his evil side, he hated when it got out and killed everybody, especially Flaky. The raccoon brothers fell for the bluff and started to tremble remembering that horrible Christmas.

"Listen Flippy, w-we don't know what your talking about, honest!" Shifty was scared for his life, he had gone two weeks without dying and wanted to see how long this would last.

"And why should I believe you?" Flippy questioned.

"We were stealing from The Mole all day! please! you gotta believe us!" Lifty said looked through all the jewelry and couldn't see anything that resembled what Flaky had described.

"Well i guess you were telling the truth, but stealing from a blind man? have you no honour?" Flippy snapped at them.

"S-sorry Flippy we'll take it back to him we promise!" Shifty exclaimed and then quickly regreted it in his mind.

"Okay looks like i won't have to kill you this time..." Flippy said trying to look tough and walked away.

"Whew... that was close... so are we really gonna give the stuff back to him? Lifty said looking over to his brother.

"Umm... NO!!" The both started laughing hystarically, until The Mole's car came speeding down the sidewalk hitting people while listening to music. The mole then turned blindly and crashed right into Shifty.

"Shifty! No! Who was the idiot to give a license to a blind guy in the first place?!" Lifty Yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3-Matchmade in Hell**

Flippy drove solemnly back to Flaky's house. He didn't know what he would say to her, he hated seeing her sad and that seemed to be very valuable to her. He arrived at her house and rung the door bell. He was surprised to see her happy and smiling, but he knew he had to tell her.

"Flaky there's something I have to tell you..." He started not knowing how to say it. Flaky's eyes widened and she waited anxiously for what he had to say. 'could it be?' she thought and thousands of questions went through her head. Flippy continued, "I checked Shifty and Lifty and they didn't have your mother's necklace." he said frowning. Flaky looked at him confused and her expression went from excited to sad.

"Oh, but didn't you get my text? I texted your cell telling you someone came by and gave it to me and gave me a letter from my parents." Flippy took out his phone and realized he had accidentally left it off after recieving WAY too many calls from Lumpy. He laughed to himself and then asked what her parents said.

"They want me to come out and visit them!" Flaky said trying to look excited again. Flippy noticed this failed attempt and asked her what was wrong and she said it was nothing, so he decided he should probably be getting back home and left the red porcupine and returned home.

Flippy was tired by the time he got home, he had been helping Flaky for most of the day and just wanted to relax in his recliner. Unfortunatly, His evil side hadn't been out all day and wanted to have some fun.

"Well, Hello Flippy," Flippy's evil side said through his thoughts, "Hope you didn't think today you were gonna stay in control the whole time..." Evil laughed in side Flippy's head.

"I came close to letting you out, but things have changed. I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Friends? Ha! You actually think their your friends? They're just afraid of us." Evil knew just what made Flippy get angry.

"You're wrong, they're only afriad of you." Flippy said trying to keep his cool.

"I AM you, and you are me, we're the same, only I am much more... aggressive."

"Just shut up, I WILL NOT FLIP OUT TODAY!!!" Flippy shouted, he listened for a little while but heard nothing, Evil had left him alone, for now...

Evil retreated deeper into Flippy's mind and walked through the rainbow meadows and past all of the unicorns a penguins, 'Man, this guy is such a fag' Evil thought to himself. He then saw something sitting under a tree on the other side of a stream. The figure moved more into the light and Evil noticed it was red. He looked closer and realized it was Flaky. "HER?!" he shouted in anger and jumped down from his perch above a rock and ran at her with his bowie knife in hand. When he reached her he grabbed her by the throat and called for Flippy. Flippy hearing Evil rolled his eyes and thought hard and entered his sub conscience...

Flippy opened his eyes and was in a small meadow and across from him was Evil holding Flaky hostage.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Flippy said seething with anger.

"My question first! What the hell is SHE doing in your thoughts?"

"I don't know!" Flippy lied hoping Evil would let her go but he knew that the odds would be against him.

"LIAR!!" Evil shouted and started cutting up Flaky's arms. "You like her! Admit it! But why?! Just look at her! Shes a Freak!" Now Flippy was starting to lose control of his anger.

"Don't you EVER say that about her again!" Evil simply laughed, slit Flaky's throat and urged Flippy to fight. Seeing Flaky's lifeless body hit the ground enraged Flippy and the meadow, the unicorns and the penguins all faded and instead became a battlefield as Flippy sprinted towards Evil, Bowie knife drawn, and the two clashed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4-Matchmade in Hell**

Flippy brought his Bowie knife down with all his force trying to kill Evil, But after sharing a mind for so long they knew each others moves and Evil proceded in defecting it away from his body. Evil then saw his chance for an attack and punched Flippy hard in the ribs, Flippy groaned in pain and went on with his anger-fueled swings at Evil.

"Flippy, Flippy, Flippy..." Evil said while apearing to be bored, "You're not even using any kind of technique. You're drill instructor would be ashamed..." Flippy then remembered his drill instructor, he was a cold-hearted man who would push him and push him, eventually after Flippy had finished training he was one Evil's first victims from "friendly-fire". These memories made Flippy momentarily stop attacking, which played right into Evil's hands and he plunged his knife into Flippy's chest. Flippy screamed in pain and dropped his knife. Evil laughed as he watched Flippy die.

"Oh and just so you know I'm off to go kill your little girlfriend, HAHAHA!!" Evil cackled and faded from Flippy's mind.

Evil peaked out from a bush outside Flaky's house, he then heard someone behind him.

"Flippy? You pervert, you're almost as bad as Disco bear!" said Giggles the pink chipmunk. Evil then turned around and Giggles saw his big green eyes and sharp teeth.

"Oh! You! Um, I wasn't talking to you... You can go along and stare in Flaky's room all you want! I won't tell." Giggles said while inching away from Evil. Evil just stared at her and laughed.

"Leave no witnesses..." He mumbled and he grabbed her, pulled her buckteeth out of her mouth and hammered them into her chest, and through her heart. "Hmm... Well that worked, Im actually surprised. Gotta remember that one for the faggot with the really big teeth." he said outloud and laughed at his own sick joke. "Now... back to the red bitch." He crept up to the door, all the lights were out, and carefully picked the lock and snuck in. he reached her bedroom, he got his knife ready and ran up and stabbed the bed over and over again. After he was finished he pulled the sheets from the bed to see his trophy, but instead he saw only an empty bed. "What?!" he shouted in bewilderment and anger. He searched the room and couldn't find her. He searched the whole house and he still couldn't find her. "Where are you bitch!!!" He screamed and Flippy saw his opportunity and regained control of his body.

"Whew... That was close..." Flippy said to himself, until he realized that Flaky's entire house looked like it was hit by a tornado. "Great, well i guess I should get this cleaned before Flaky gets back..." Flippy sighed and started putting this back to where they seemed they were meant to go. 'I'll tell her what happened when she gets back so she knows when she finds something out of place.' he thought to himself. While he was cleaning up he found a small book with a picture of Flaky on it. He started to open it until he saw the words: "my diary" on the cover. He quickly closed it and went to put it on her small bedside table when his curiosity go the better of him and he read the last entry:

Dear Diary,

Today I played football with Cuddles and some of my other friends, or at least I did until something bad happened but of course something bad would happen right? Its the story of my life... I saw Flippy today he was nice to me, like always, and tried to help me with finding mom's necklace. Today it almost seemed like he was going to ask me out but, he didn't but who could blame him? I still really like him, at least his normal self... Today he didn't flip-out once though, I have to say I'm impressed. Anyway, today a strange orange squirrel came up to me and gave me my mom's necklace AND a letter from them!! I'm so excited I haven't seen them in forever and now they want me to pay them a visit! It's going to be soo much fun! So I'm leaving immediately. Anyway, until next time,

Flaky

Flippy read the entry over and over again. 'She likes me too?' he thought to himself and began to smile, his face beaming. 'As soon as she get's back,' he thought happily, 'I'll ask her!' But little did Flippy know that when she got back... Things would be different...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5-Matchmade in Hell**

Flaky woke up not knowing where she was or where she had been. She slowly looked around and saw she was on the outskirts of Happy Tree Town. She tried to get up but winced in pain as she noticed she was bleeding profusely from all over her body. She struggled onto her feet until the pain was unbearable and she fell back onto the ground and started to cry just as the sun began to rise. Handy was the first to notice Flaky on the ground bleeding and crying, he ran over to her to see how bad it was.

"Flaky! are you Ok?" the beaver asked while looking at her cuts and bruises.

"No, I-I can't get up." she responded tears filling her eyes and falling down her face.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I dom't know for s-sure"

"Well don't worry I'll go get someone." and Handy ran to the nearest payphone and reached up to dial when he remembered about his hands. He did his annoyed face and ran off to find someone in person. Flaky was getting very weak from bloodloss and eventually collapsed.

Flaky was in her dream she looked around there wasn't much there, she didn't like to have many things in her dreams because as she saw it, those were just things for scary things to hide behind. So she walked around her dreamland and saw something peculiar, it was a small black area where she could see baby chicks, spiders, and everything else that scared her. Then from the darkness, walked a small red porcupine, with white flakes in her quills, walk toward her, a small tuft of quills shadowed the porcupine's face in the darkness.

"Hello Flaky," the porcupine said

"H-how do you k-know my name?" Flaky stammered and started shaking from fear.

"Oh so you don't remember me?" the porcupine said with fake sadness it her voice. "I'm what got you back here, I'm what kept you alive, and I think now you owe me..."

"W-who are you?" Flaky squeaked.

"Hahaha, haven't you realized it yet?" Flaky shook her head, "I'M YOU!!!" the porcupine screamed and lightning flashed illuminating she face, it was wild, large red pupils, sharp teeth fixed into a menacing smile. "I saved you from the ones who were trying to kill you, or us, at your parents house."

"What, m-my parents?" Flaky's eyes widened, "What happened to them?"

"They were killed and you were almost, luckily i came in and saved you're sorry ass."

"My p-parents are... dead..." Flaky couldn't take anything more she started to cry.

"Pull yourself together! Your still alive that's all that matters," Flaky looked up,

"Why does it matter if i'm still alive?"

"Because as soon as you get fixed up, me and you, we're gonna have some real fun..." the porcupine grinned and receded back into the shadows. Flaky was now alone, she looked around the rest of her mind and tried to think of what she meant by 'fun'. Just then everything began to fade and she was engulfed in darkness, she had died from blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6-A match made in Hell**

Authors note:

There, I finally figured out how to do these, well anyways, last chapter Flaky woke up in happy tree town and was already on the brink of death. someone or something saved her and, well if you read the last chapter you'd know. Anyways, Thanks to Evil Flippy for the reviews those were really inspiring and helped me get through the day until I could get back to my computer and finish up this chapter. Sorry it's so short, sorry they've all been so short but i've been updating it everyday, more or less. So here's the chapter, and I don't own Happy Tree Friends, I might own the idea of an Evil Flaky, but I don't wanna get into any legal troubles so, i'll say i don't.

* * *

Sniffles the anteater was looking over all the patients in the hospital, he was the doctor for the day, he noticed Flaky moving in her sleep and she shot up with her eyes wide open and looked around the room. Sniffles walked up to her and was about to ask her how she was doing when her noticed her eyes. They were big and bright red and her teeth had been sharpened to a point. She looked up at him and smiled wickedly,

"First kill..." she muttered and got up out of the bed. Sniffles ran off and tried to hide but it was too late, Flaky had pulled out two of her quills and impailed him on the wall by his shoulders.

"Flaky, what are you doing?!" he screamed and Flaky just laughed and went about cutting open Sniffles' stomach and pulling his organs out and throwing them all around the room. She laughed maniacly and turned around when she heard the door open. She hid behind her bed and saw Flippy, who was coming to see how she was doing. Once Flippy opened the door he immediately saw Sniffles' body and organs everywhere. He couldn't contain it anymore, His eyes turned green and his teeth sharpened. Evil had taken over and was amazed at the sight.

"Whoa, who did this?" he said while watching his surroundings. Flaky appeared from behind the bed covered in blood, with a crazed look. "YOU?!" Evil shouted and laughed hystarically. "I've got to admit, Flaky, I didn't know you had it in you." He said while unsheathing his bowie knife, "But these are all my victims and..." He noticed her eyes and teeth, "What? You look like..." He was interupted by Flaky tackling him into a medical cart. He shook his head and looked back at her, "Ok, you just made the biggest mistake of your LIFE!" He shouted as he ran towards her with his knife drawn, but she took out one of her quills and knocked his knife away. Evil watched as Flaky took out another quill and stabbed him in the chest, he fell to the ground in pain as he watched his assailant lick the blood off of her quills. "Well it seems I've understimated you, Flaky, but just remember next time, I WON' T!" She looked at him with a devious smile,

"I'm not Flaky..." She then took Flippy's knife and stabbed it in the center of Evil's head killing him and leaving him with a confused look on his blood-stained head. Inside her head she could hear the good Flaky crying and yelling at her. "What's your problem? I was just having some fun." The evil side said with fake innocence.

"But I loved him." the good side cried back

"What?! Well I guess I can't blame you, He was kinda cute. The way he trash talked, and how aggresive he was..." The good side looked at her with confusion.

"W-what?! Evil Flippy?" She gasped.

"So, it's Evil Flippy eh? Kinda long ain't it? Why not just Flippy?"

"Cause that's only his one side, his other side is nice, caring and..."

"Stop now, I think I'm gonna be sick. Well listen, whatever he was, he's dead and that's it. So if you don't mind I'm gonna get some rest, i'll leave you in control, but if we die... then you'd better hope your boyfriend will protect you in hell cause i'll be coming for you..." And with that the voice stopped and Flaky looked around to see the bloody mess. She went over to Evil's body and closed his eyes, making him seem more like the bear she knew and loved. She thought out to her otherside to see if she wa paying attention, after a few minutes Flaky found a piece of paper and started to write a note.

* * *

So there's chapter six of the story, I've been having trouble thinking of a name for Flaky's evil side so any ideas would be really helpful.


	7. Chapter 7

**ch-7 A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

Hello again, Here's the next Chapter in the story. Thanks to anyone whos read the story so far, and again, i'm gonna try and write a chapter a day so yeah if you like the story so far, remember to check in everyday. You won't believe what's going to happen next! Trust me, I barely even can! And to Tonifranz, thanks for the review and idea, but I was thinking of something shorter and easier to use for dialogue, but thanks anyways. And once again, I DO NOT own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does. Here's the Chapter...

* * *

Flippy woke up the next day in a plain white room which he, and the other tree friends had come to know very well, the hospital room. Whenever somone had been killed they would always appear the next day good as new in one of the many hospital beds. Giggles walked in with something small in her hand, she looked around and walked up to Flippy.

"Flaky told me to give this to you." she said giggling thinking it was a love letter, many others in the town could tell there was a connection between the two but wouldn't say anything, just wanting to see how things turned out.

"Hmm... what's this?" He said as he grabbed the note from her and started to read it,

Dear Flippy,

I'm sorry for what I did to you yesturday, but it wasn't me! I hope you'll understand but I need to see you as soon as possible, but stay away from me until I can get this under control. I know it sounds confusing but, your the only one I know that can help me, so I'll stop by your house when I know shes not watching. Until then,

Flaky

Flippy was deep in thought, until Giggles started jumping up and down asking him what it said.

"What? Oh, nothing. It was just a, uh, get well soon card." Flippy lied, knowing Flaky wouldn't of put it in a letter unless she wanted it secret. Giggles frowned,

"Oh well maybe she'll say something soon." Giggles blurted out and immediatly covered her mouth.

"Huh, what do you mean say something?" Flippy asked her noticing her acting weird.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all well i've got to go... um... do, stuff... that I do... usually..." Giggles knew she was a bad liar and quickly ran out of the hospital. Flippy stared at the door deep in thought, then he realized Sniffles waking up in the hospital bed next to him.

"Hey Sniffles, what happened to you?" Flippy asked watching the anteater wake up shivering.

"I-It was... F-Flaky..." He said eyes widened with fear.

"Flaky? What do you mean?" Flippy asked now concerned about the porcupine and started to check all the other beds. Sniffles finally looked up at Flippy and realized in horror at the situation, there were now two homicidal maniacs living in Happy Tree Town! He kept calm as best as he could until Flippy was let out of the hospital, then he went home and started working. Flippy got home and decided to wait for Flaky to arrive since she never really told him when she would be there. He sat in his recliner and started to read a book when he heard a voice start to talk in his head.

"Damn it! I can't believe she beat me! That bitch, i'll kill her! Slowly, yes... nice and slow..." Evil said in Flippy's head.

"What are you talking about now?" Flippy asked annoyed that Evil broke his concentration from his book.

"That damn porcupine bitch!" Evil screamed angrily.

"You mean Flaky, don't call her a bitch EVER!" Flippy snapped back at his other self.

"That was not her, It was something else, that pussy would never DARE confront me." Evil was now seething with anger and wanting desperately to break free from Flippy's mind and take out his anger, but Flippy was now able to control him, at least to some extent.

"What do you mean? There's another porcupine here?" Flippy asked confused.

"You are an IDIOT!! How did you even get drafted in the army?! I thought you had to have at least some intelligence to join!" Evil said laughing wickedly, "She's got a split personality! And the other one's a stone cold killer! But I will get my revenge! Oh yes, and it will be sweet..." Evil said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"What? So that's why she wanted to see me." Flippy said in thought.

"She what?! I wouldn't trust her... with that new personality she's almost as deadly as me! And I can't have you pussy out and die just cause she has your girlfriend's body." Evil argued knowing Flippy would do the opposite.

"She's not my girlfriend." Flippy said trying as hard as he could not to blush at the comment.

"Man, How did I get paired up with someone as witless and stupid as you? You're thinking of her all the time! I can't get her out of your head and it's starting to really piss me off! Soldier's don't need love, they are engineered for war and war alone..." Evil stated coldly.

"Well your the one who said I wasn't a soldier. So I can love her IF I WANT!" Flippy screamed in his head.

"Whatever, we'll see..." and the voice disappeared. Flippy waited for Evil to say something, but nothing happened. He slid into his chair relieved and started to doze off into sleep...

* * *

Whoa, what could Evil be planning? check in next time to find out! maybe... Also, I see Giggles as a clutsy, ditsy type of personality, so that's why she might come across as kinda like that. So yeah, If you like like the chapter, story or if your just bored and got nothing better to do, Review! Critical reviews would be appreciated too, cause I wanna know how I can do better.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**ch8-A Match Made In Hell**

Author's note,

Hello again, it's me. So... I just wanted to say how happy I am with this story, It's been on here for four days and I've already gotten almost 300 hits! I promised myself I wouldn't cry... Anyway, Thanks to Tonifranz for the review always feels good hear from readers, and sorry about the chapter, but It's a cliffhanger... maybe... read it and you'll know! And again... I DO NOT own Happy Tree Friends. Here's the chapter...

**

* * *

**

Flaky opened her eyes and saw the mayhem her other side had commited, Toothy was impailed onto the side of a tree, Cuddles was dismembered, his body parts all over the playground, Giggles was face down in a pool of her own blood with various quills sticking out of her body. 'How could she do this?' Flaky thought and remembered what she had to do. She tried to get her Evil side's attention but nothing happened, she determined it was resting for the mayhem to begin again tomorrow, unless her plan worked. She left her mutilated friends behind and headed off toward Flippy's military bunker-style house, she knew her friends would be normal again tommorrow, but she could help but cry on the long walk.

Evil was pacing back and forth inside Flippy's mind, he watched Flippy and the dream Flaky and was disgusted, but he knew he would get his revenge really soon. Flippy snapped out of his dream when he heard someone knocking at his door, he got up and saw Flaky standing in the doorway, eyes red from crying and her face soaked in tears. Evil noticed her eyes and immediatly thought it was her evil side, he yelled at flippy,

"Put me into control NOW!! It's her!!" Evil screamed, but Flippy shook his head and invited her in and asked her what was wrong.

"I-I... don't know," she said new fresh tears falling from her face onto Flippy's kitchen table,which was where they were having their conversation. "A few days ago I woke up just on the edge of town and this... this voice was talking to me..." she told him and he listened intently. "She told me that she saved me from what happened at my parents house and..." She looked up at him, "She told me my parents had died..." Flippy looked down at her and he hugged her, she leaned into it, it felt good to have someone care about her, Cuddles was a good friend, but he would always get her into situations she would be in danger from, and on several occasions was killed from. Flippy held her close, he was so excited to be so close to her, yet sad because of the circumstances, He had her in his arms and he said three little words, "I love you". Flaky got up and looked at him, her eyes welling up yet again and she was overjoyed. She jumped back into his arms and screamed, "I love you too! I have for as long as I can remember!" They sat there for what seemed like a lifetime when Flaky remembered why she was there in the first place. Flaky slowly got up and looked at him,

"I need your help in controlling her, I don't know what else to do... Today she killed three people!" Flaky said remembering the three mutilated bodies and hoped her friends would understand.

"Don't worry Flaky," Flippy said smiling, "I'll do whatever it takes to get your other side under control, but your gonna have to trust me and try and be as brave as you can be." he told the porcupine.

"Thanks Flippy!" she said bringing him into another hug, Flippy accidentally cut himself on Flaky's quills. "Opps... sorry Flippy..." she said and did her usual nervous laugh. Flippy chuckled and went off to get a band-aid. Flippy got a band-aid from the medical cabnet in his bathroom and noticed a bottle of pills, 'Hmm... maybe these will help her.' he thought to himself.

"You're making a big mistake, Flippy." a voice inside the bear's head told him, "She's just using you to get what she wants and then after, she's gonna throw you to the curb."

"You don't know what your talking about." Flippy growled back to the voice, "Flaky would never do that."

"And why not? Isn't it weird how she tells you she loves you only after this happens to her and she needs help? Why didn't she say something on your birthday? Or some other time when you two were together? She fears you..." The voice said to him.

"NO! You're wrong!" Flippy became so enraged he hit the mirror, cutting up his hand even more, Flippy looked at it in horror and saw the blood drip onto the floor, as it dropped he remembered all of the blood from the war, how he was usually soaked in it after Evil was in control, and saw all those dead bodies, both enemies and allies scattered across the battlefield... He could contain Evil no longer, his eyes became a menacing green and his teeth became as sharp as daggers. Evil laughed quietly at his good side's simpleness, bandaged up his hang and proceded to the room where Flaky was happily waiting for her lover to return...

* * *

Yeah... That was a cliffhanger... but the good thing is you'll know what happens tomorrow, unless I decide to stop writing this story all together... hehehe... Anyway, if you like the story, or the chapter or you just want to be praised in the next author's note, send a review. So tune in next time to find out Flaky's fate...


	9. Chapter 9

**ch-9A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

Hello, this is the ninth chapter, finally, something weird happened and I had to re-post the chapter. Well anyway, here's chapter nine and here's where things start to get freaky. I recommend watching W.A.R. Journal: operation tiger bomb before reading or else some of it won't make sense, but don't be alarmed if things still don't make sense, it will be explained, later... Thanks again Tonifranz, and to Love-Game-HTF for reviewing and Love-Game-HTF even made me a favorite author, i feel touched... *sniff*. Well anyways, here's the chapter...

* * *

Evil walked silently through the hallway to the waiting porcupine. He looked in the kitchen and saw red quills, with white dandrift flakes sticking out the sides and top of the chair, he walked up, slowly, and peered around it and saw that she was sleeping. He angrily looked at the sleeping porcupine and thought of the best way to 'take care of her'. He looked out the window and saw the woods, he laughed quietly to himself to avoid waking her, and proceeded in picking up the chair in which she was already stuck to, because of her quills, and carried her deep into the forest...

Flaky woke up from the feeling of cold water being dumped onto her, she coughed and looked around. It now very dark out and she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she heard a match get struck from behind her, and saw Flippy walk past her with the match in his hand, he then threw the match into a pit and it ignited into flames she looked around in fear and saw she was tied down to the chair, she screamed as loud as she could.

"Screaming isn't going to help you now," a deep dark voice said to her, I dragged you far beyond the limits of the town. To where once you die, you won't come back..." the voice laughed loudly and Evil turned to her. "I can't have you making my other side go soft, and once I'm done with you, he won't have any will left... and I'll be able to keep control for as long as I want!" Evil smiled as he watched her start to cry.

"I can't believe this is how it's going to end..." she said looking down, the quills on her head covering her eyes.

"Well you'd better believe it, cause now, you're time is up..."

"That's what you think" A dark voice said from the porcupine's lips, she threw her head up and looked at him, with dark red, penetrating eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Well, well, well, now things are gonna get interesting..." Evil said as a wicked smile started to make it's way across his deranged face. Flaky tore through the ropes holding her down and stood facing Evil. They then heard voices coming from the bushes,

"They've both flipped, go NOW!" A deep voice called out and several grey tigers in military garb came running out with guns at the ready. Evil and Flaky looked over at them, their appearance alone made a few of the soldiers start to shake wildly. "You?" Evil Flaky called out, "You're the bastards who tried to kill me!"

"Hey didn't I kill you fags already?" Evil said looking over their uniforms. He then looked over at Flaky, "Don't worry about them, they don't even know how to fight, so just stay out of my and we'll finish what we started after I'm..." But it was too late and Flaky was already running through the soldiers, quills drawn, and slashing, stabbing and all together massacring the frightened soldiers. Blood flew in all directions, 'It's so...' Evil thought to himself but could find the words to explain it. Then he remembered something Flippy said long ago when they first came to Happy Tree Town and he first saw Flaky, 'Beautiful...' The word was foreign in his mouth but it still carried the same meaning. He then saw four more soldiers run from the bushes and tried to sneak up on Flaky, but ended up getting Evil's bowie knife thrust through their bodies instead. After all the mayhem was over the two looked over the bodies laying all over the ground, neither had anymore energy to fight. Flaky was tired, her body wasn't used to this much killing, so she collapsed. Evil looked over at her body, her eyes were closed but he could still she her sharp, now blood soaked teeth. He then saw she was bleeding pretty badly from her stomach, one of the soldiers got a lucky strike while she wasn't looking, and knew within five-six minutes she would be dead and out of his, and Flippy's, life. He smiled started to walk away, how he hated Flaky, the little pussy who had turned his other side soft and weak, but then he remembered her other side, the crazy, stone cold killer, who was just as lethal as him, and about the way she killed too... He stood above her unconscious body and thought of the things they could do together. He then did something, which the Evil before tonight would of never done, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the border of Happy Tree Town. Her quills were stabbing into his arms and he was also starting to lose blood at an alarming rate, but still he continued. Finally they got to his house, she had already died from blood loss a few minutes ago, inside the border, and now Evil was starting to lose all feeling in his arms and legs, and finally, he collapsed, dead with Flaky in his arms...

* * *

Whoa, Evil seems to be getting a soft spot, or does he have a much more sinister idea in mind... Well I don't know but I'd LOVE to hear what you all have to say. So leave me a review, it can be about anything, the story, the chapter, what your favorite colour is... anything. Just please only use the colour thing as a last resort. Oh and I alost forgot, I don't own Happy Tree Friends, so there.


	10. Chapter 10

**ch10-A Match Made in Hell**

**author's note,**

here's ch 10, thanks to Tonifranz for another inspiring review, feels good to know someones actually reading this :p anyway here's the chapter:

**

* * *

**

Flippy woke up the next day having no memory of what had happened the previous night. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital, and saw Flaky in the bed next to him.

"Flaky!" he said worriedly and looked around for the doctor. Lumpy the moose walked in dressed in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hi Flippy!" The moose said happily to him and waved his hand wildly, "Whatcha doin' here? Weren't you just on the bed?" the moose asked confused. Flippy facepalmed, and looked at the confused moose in anger.

"What happened to me and Flaky?!" he screamed, making Lumpy fall backwards onto the floor.

"Well, I saw you an' her lying on your porch so I thought I should check and see how you were doin'," He started concentrating with all his might trying to remember, "And you weren't moving, so I thought you were asleep so... I went home, got something to eat and looked back out and saw you two still there! Now you're guys' blood was starting to stink up my trailer, so I decided to let you into your house." Lumpy said proud of himself that he remembered it all. Flippy on the other hand was enraged, he wrote a note on a piece of paper and told Lumpy to give it to Flaky as soon as she got up, and he hurridly walked to his house. When he got there he sat in his chair, took some pills and went unconcious. He opened his eyes and was in his dream world, he looked around for Evil, and saw him walking through the fields looking almost happy. 'What? He's smiling?' Flippy thought to himself, 'I'm gonna find out what he did to Flaky, and I'm gonna make him PAY!' Flippy walked up to him, Evil looked over and his smile instantly disappeared.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at the angry bear.

"What did you do to her?!" Flippy said taking out his knife, "Lumpy told me you were lying on the porch with her and she was dead!" Evil looked at his counterpart, and an idea flashed into his twisted mind.

"What do you think I did to her?" a wicked smile started to creep across his face, "And a little hint for you, you know, for later on, she a fighter..." Flippy became enraged and ran at his evil side and started swinging his knife at him, each swing missing or being blocked each time. "Flippy come on, your making this almost too easy... just like how easy that bitch was after I cut her up a bit..." Flippy stared at Evil, his eyes wide open in anger, and swung with all his might down at Evil. Evil knew Flippy would do this, and simply moved slightly to the left, dodging the blow, and swung his own knife at the now defenseless Flippy. But Flippy planted a hard kick to Evil's stomach causing him to fall to the ground winded. Flippy grabbed the nearest thing he could and jumped down at Evil. Evil shook his head and quickly avoided Flippy's attack with a teapot, but the boiling tea inside still flew at him and burnt him. "Arghhh! You little bitch!"he said enraged, and blinded by the boiling liquid. He then felt a quick jerk on his neck as Flippy tried to choke him by his dogtags. Evil gasped for air and eventually went limp, Flippy let go and panted heavily.

"Don't ever...*cough* let me catch you doing anything to her again, or else..." Flippy said to the slowly disappearing bear, Flippy then sat with his dream version of Flaky happily as he waited for his sleeping pills to wear off and then he would check on the real one.

A few hours before:

Flaky woke up in the hospital, she was surprised, 'I-I thought he going to...' she didn't want to even think of the word kill, thinking it would arouse the interest of her other side. She looked around and saw Lumpy sitting in the chair beside her sleeping,

"L-Lumpy!" she nervously yelled to wake up the sleeping moose, Lumpy woke up, stretched and looked at her.

"Oh Hiya Flaky!" Lumpy said happily, "How ya doin'? Wait a second... there was something I was supposed to do when you got up... now what was it?" Lumpy started think really hard, and his face started to turn red,but still could not remember. Flaky saw a note on the table, she picked it up and started to read it when Lumpy grabbed it from her, tearing it in the process and shouting "This was it!" he handed the torn paper to the porcupine and left humming randomly to himself. Flaky watched him leave, wondering how on Earth he became a doctor. She shook her head and looked at the note, though it was torn she could still easily read it. The note was from Flippy telling her to stay away from him for a while until he had Evil under control. She read it and sighed, 'Well, I guess it's for my own protection...' she thought to her self.

"I don't know why your wasting your time with him..." A dark voice said to her, "From what I've seen he's a wimp, he stays in his house for days trying to hold back his better side... You on the other hand are more... easily manipulated..." And with that she attempted to take control. Flaky realized this and tried to hold back her darker side but it was no use. Her eyes changed, and Evil Flaky went out in search of her next kill.

Nutty the candy addicted squirrel was bouncing down the street, laughing like a maniac, when he saw a candy cane over near a dark alley.

"OOOOOOOOOOhhh" he screamed as he ran as fast as he could to the red and white treat, as soon as he got to it he shoved it in his mouth and giggled happily. He started to leave the alley when he saw a lollipop a few feet further, thinking it was his lucky day, he ran over to it and ate it greedily. Just then he heard a noise behind him, he turned to see the outline of a porcupine in the shadows.

"Nutty, Nutty, Nutty... don't you know?" the porcupine said in a fake innocent voice, "Candy kills!" And with that the porcupine lunged at the squirrel, with a licorice in hand, and strangled him. The squirrel tried to fight back but was over powered, he slowly started to fight less, and less until he stopped moving completely. She was pleased with her kill, it was easy, almost too easy. She sighed and remembered the night before, how her and Evil were getting ready to settle their feud once and for all, until those jerk offs had to come and spoil it. Then it dawned on her, how did she get back to the town? Evil was still concious when she blacked out. Could he of helped her to safety? She thought about it for a while and decided the best way to find out would be to ask him herself.

She arrived at Flippy's house several minutes later and busted the door down.

"Evil! Where are you?" she screamed. Flippy woke from his sleep and saw the crazed Flaky lunge at him and grab him by the throat. "Give him control, NOW. Or else I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of you alright?" Flippy looked at her, she resembled Flaky too much, he could bear to hurt her, so he quickly jumped away and got ready to defend himself.

"He can't come out, I killed him." Flippy told her hoping it would stop her.

"Ha! Come on, do you really think i'm that stupid? Death isn't permanent here. Now stop resisting and give him control, I have a few questions I want to ask him." Evil Flaky said and ran towards Flippy, ready to fight. she started to throw punches at him, but with Flippy's military training, he easily blocked them.

"Flaky! I know your in there, you have to listen to me," Flippy shouted at her "I need you to try focus really hard on taking control. It may sound hard but I know you can do it!" Flippy was now paying less attention and Evil Flaky kicked him in the stomach, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground.

"You, both of you. You are pathetic. You think you can beat me? Why are you even trying with her? She can't even go to a petting zoo without freaking out. There's no way she can over power me. And now, since you won't let Evil out to play, I'm going to have to kill you." She grabbed a pistol from Flippy's wall and prepared to shoot him, one shot, right though the head.

"I know you can do it Flaky," he whispered and stayed still, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Flippy!" Flaky yelled from inside her mind, "I gotta be strong, I gotta do it for him..." she said to herself. Evil Flaky laughed at Flippy and was about to pull the trigger, when she felt something, Inside her, wanting desperatly to get out.

"What?! No, she can't. She can't overpower me! Damn it!" and with that the evil voice was replaced by a softer, sweet voice and Flaky cheered as she realized Flippy was still alive. She ran over and hugged him and he praised her about how proud he is.

"So, you wanna know how to control her?" Flippy looked now seriously at her.

"Yes sir." She replyed in an equally serious manner.

"Okay then, lets get started."

* * *

ok so you know what to do, Review if you want to be praised. I don't own Happy Tree Friends


	11. Chapter 11

**ch11- A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

Hello, well... I've got to say... I'm VERY happy with this story! I NEVER thought I would have so many views and comments and favorites. Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! to everyone who has read this story and to everyone who has left reviews and favorites! So, special thanks go out to: Tonifranz, Freaked Out Hedgehog, Evil Flippy, fighter13, for Reviewing, and some of you have made it a favorite! well without further adeiou here's the chapter... Wait never mind I've gotta say that this chapter isn't as long as I thought it was gonna be. so yeah, sorry for those of you who wanted a longer chapter but I'm already starting to work on another story, so yeah. sorry... here's the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Flippy and Flaky had started to work on strengthening Flaky's mind in hopes of her overcoming Evil Flaky. Flippy gave her some pills and told her to take them once a day, they would help calm her mind down. He taught her how to calm herself down using deep breathing, a technique he learned from Lumpy which he still couldn't believe worked. He told her it still wouldn't be enough to get rid of Evil Flaky, but it would give her the ability to keep control longer. He knew the only way for her to get more control would be to kill her Evil form in a fight, but after hearing she killed Evil, he didn't want Flaky to take the chance.

"So I think I've told you as much as I can." Flippy told her, half lying.

"Thanks Flippy, I don't know what I'd do without your help." She said to him, happily hugging him. It was very dark out after they had finished. Flaky looked out the door and it was pitch dark.

"Um..." she said looking out the door into the vast darkness, "Flippy could you give me ride please?" Flippy's house was basically on the other side of town from her house and she didn't feel comfortable walking the streets at night. Flippy looked at her apologetically,

"Sorry Flaky, but my car is in the repair shop." he told her saddened that he couldn't help her.

"Oh," Flaky looked back outside and slowly started to open the door. Suddenly a strange feeling came over Flippy,

"Wait!" he called out without thinking.

"What is it?" Flaky turned to him confused.

"Um,why don't you stay here for tonight?" he asked and immediatly thought of himself as a idiot for asking. Flaky looked at him surprised, she didn't know what to say, She knew what she wanted to say, but the question seemed so sudden that she stood there for a while not knowing what to say. Flippy watched her and grew sad, 'She's trying to think of a nice way to say no.' he thought to himself. he slowly started to turn away, when he felt two arms grab him and squeeze him, until he was almost suffocated.

"YES!!, of course i do! I love spending time with you" she screamed and let him go after she saw his face start to go blue from suffocation. She did her nervous laugh and he chuckled.

"Thanks Flaky," he said as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"Huh, what's happening?" Evil asked Flippy sounding as though he just woke up, "Huh? What the Hell is she doing here?!" Evil screamed at Flippy.

'Nothing, just leave me alone.' Flippy said to Evil through his thoughts.

"Wait a second, what the hell do you think your doing?!" Evil shouted as Flippy moved closer and kissed Flaky. Flaky's eyes shot wide open and she closed her eyes hoping this was real and not a dream. They stopped and looked at each other, Flaky almost fainted, her legs were getting wobbily and she started falling forward and Flippy caught her. She was smiling and her eyes were closed. Flippy looked happily at her face and brought her up to his room and tucked her in his bed. He then walked back down to his couch with a blanket and started to doze off, a giant smile was spread across his face.

Flippy was now back in his dreams, he looked around happily and went to a small hill and laid down. Unfortunatly, Evil wasn't going to let Flippy's happiness stop him from trying to escape his mental prison. He walked up to Flippy nonchalantly and sat beside him,

"So," Evil started talking to Flippy as though they were no longer enimies but friends, "You're letting Flaky stay over huh?" he said trying to act nice.

"Yep," Flippy knew better than to trust Evil, but still didn't mind the conversation."You've gotta a problem with that?"

"What? No, me? Why would I have a problem with that?" Evil said acting surprised by Flippy's accusations, "Although... I don't understand why your not enjoying it." Evil said to him mockingly.

"What do you mean? Enjoying it?" Flippy looked at his evil counter part suspitiously.

"What do you think shit-for-brains? You know you want her, more than emotionally. Evil hinted to Flippy, "She's right there in your room, she wants it too. Or are you too selfish to notice?"

"Selfish?" Flippy looked at Evil and started to get up. But Evil stabbed Flippy in the stomach with his knife without warning. Blood started to pour from the bear's stomach as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry, I'll give her what she wants..." Evil tld him and laughed at the bear growing more pale by the second. "You know what? Because you've made it so easy, I'll let you off easy." Evil ripped part of Flippy's sleeve into a make-shift bandage and saved him from death.

"Why are you helping me?" Flippy asked looking at Evil confused. Evil simply smiled and looked back at him.

"Because now, You're gonna watch me make her squeal..." and with that, Evil disappeared and left Flippy screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get Evil to come back.

Evil walked slowly up the stairs and saw Flaky sleeping happily in the bed, 'here we go Flippy, you watching?' Evil thought to Flippy and proceeded into the room. Flaky heard something enter and woke up.

"Flippy? Is that you?" she asked looking around and seeing nothing but darkness.

"Nope, wrong!" Evil yelled as he jumped at her.

* * *

OMG! What's going to happen? Will Flaky get raped or will something unexpected happen? well I guess your gonna have to wait and see... P.S. I don't own Happy Tree Friends. But you already knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

**ch12-A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

hello, once again. I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was a really short chapter and I have to admit, it wasn't one of my best. I hadn't written for a few days so i wrote that story and wanted to give it an ending that keeps people guessing, or something, I don't know. Any ways, here's the next chapter, It's starting off exactly where the last one ended so right now Evil's jumping at Flaky. Do I smell lemon? wait, do lemons even have a smell? makes you think doesn't it? but no there isn't a lemon, this is rated T. It kinda hints at one but I left out the details... Well I'm starting to rant now, so here's the chapter... (p.s. thanks to Tonifranz, and Evil Flippy for the reviews!And I'm almost at 1000 hits! YAY! I couldn't of done this without everyone's help! so enjoy the chapter I know I did ,Bow chicka wow wow).

**

* * *

**

Flaky screamed as Evil lunged at her, and pinned her to the ground. She still had a hard time seeing in the darkness, but could feel his warm breath on her face. She tried to struggle and get away, but he was too strong for her and kept her pinned.

"Aww... come on, don't struggle. Your only making it more fun for me." Evil said from the darkness. "Now just stay still like a good girl and it'll all be over soon, maybe..." He then laughed maniacally, while Flaky started to tremble in fear. She didn't know what to do, she was stuck with no way out, should she just sit there and let him do this? No, she vowed to herself that night it would be Flippy who would be the one. Although, Evil technically was Flippy, even though she hated to admit it, and after the events of that day she was kinda getting excited by all this. Before she could think of what to do, she let out a sudden yelp as she felt 'him'. She was flooded with a sudden mixture of emotions and thoughts, this was all happening so fast. She knew it wasn't Flippy, but it was such a bizarre new feeling she almost forgot completely of the monster that was ravaging her.

''What are you doing?!'' Flippy screamed as he saw what Evil was doing to the porcupine.

'Trying to get her other side to come out if you must know, but if I'm gonna do it I might as well have some fun while I wait.' Evil replyed laughing wickedly.

"You little slut!" Flaky's evil side yelled at her, "What the hell do you think your doing?! Stop right now!" Evil Flaky was now screaming at the top of her lungs, but Flaky paid no attention. She was enjoying it, almost too much... Evil Flaky then realized that her other side had let her guard down, she laughed to herself at her other side's foolishness and took hold of her body.

"Get the Hell of!!" Evil Flaky screamed, and threw the bear off of her. Evil hit the wall and slowly staggered up.

"There we go, I finally got your attention." Evil said annoyed from getting interrupted.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Evil Flaky glared at Evil and took out one of her quills and got ready to fight. Evil looked at her quill and then back at her unamused.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make you a proposition..." Evil started and waited for a reply. Evil Flaky didn't lower her guard, convinced this was some kind of trick.

"Well? out with it then..." she replyed coldly as she sized him up and looked around for his bowie knife. Evil noticed this and took out his knife and showed it to her.

"Is this what your looking for?" he asked in a curious tone which even he could tell was fake. She tightened her grip on her quill and nodded her head, waiting for him to make the first move. But instead he threw the knife on the ground at he feet and raised his hands in the air.

"Look, I don't know how its happening, but Flippy is somehow getting stonger and I think it has something to do with that little red bitch..." Evil started but stopped as soon as he saw Evil Flaky's expression of anger at being called a bitch. "I was talking about Flaky, the other Flaky." He said rolling his eyes.

"You better of been, cause I have the weapons remember? So your gonna answer my questions first..." she told him in a threatening manner, "How the hell am I still alive? I was bleeding out and would of surely died for good, so what happened? Answer me!!" The question had been bothering Evil Flaky for the entire day, and she wanted to know the truth.

"You honestly think that just because you have the weapons I can't kill you?" Evil asked laughing, "If I wanted to I could of killed you a long time ago, and I still can, so i'm not gonna answer anything." Evil didn't want her to know he was starting to get a soft spot, so he kept his mouth shut. Evil Flaky was starting to get fed up with the bickering back and forth and finally gave up,

"Okay then, what's this all got to do with me?" she asked him. she was starting to become tired, it was late and her body had been up for most of the day and night.

"Well, I was thinking..." He started not really knowing what he would say, "Maybe we could work together and try and find a way to become stronger as well..." he looked at her and she could tell he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hmm... well I guess I always wanted a sidekick," she joked.

"I'm not going to be your fucking sidekick!" Evil screamed at her, he was starting to regret letting her live. She laughed and walked up to him,

"Ok, then. So what did you have in mind?" Just then they heard something at the window and saw Handy, Toothy, and Mime , they over heard Flaky and got kind of curious.

"Well, we could start by killing those three, I guess, and see where it goes from there..." Evil said grabbing his knife from the floor and turning to her. She smiled, her sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight,

"Now there's a plan..." she said as they both turn toward the now frightened animals outside the window. Evil was the first to strike as he jumped out the window at handy, grabbed him by the tail and swung his body into a tree, he started to cough up blood but was still alive. Evil Flaky ran up to cuddles, ripped of his tail and stuffed it down his throat, making him start to choke. She watched him, laughing, while he was gasping for air but then soon got bored of the slow death. She threw him to the ground and proceeded in gutting him, she had just finished when she saw Toothy watching in horror at his friend's disfigured body. Panic took over him and he ran away screaming. Evil Flaky started to chase him but Evil stopped her.

"This will make it more interesting," he told her smiling deviously, while wearing a bloody construction hat, "We'll give him a head start, then we'll make him wish he had taken the easy way out..." she smiled back at him with the same twisted smile and licked her quill clean of Cuddles' blood, savoring the sweet taste.

Toothy was hiding behind a tree, hoping that those two monsters hadn't been watching him. Just then he heard a twig snap on the other side of the tree,

"Hello... Toothy?" he heard a voice call out, he couldn't hear which direction it had come from, in fact, to him it seemed like it came from multiple directions. He curled up in fear and cried silently, hearing the voices call out to him. He was starting to tremble really bad, his buckteeth were chattering very loudly, and he was starting to hear noises. Every noise he heard seemed to sound three times louder and the world around him was starting to spin. The two killers were watching him from a branch above him, and watched as he started to go mad from fear. At first it was subtle, he would start to giggle a bit, then it turned to full-out laughter as he ran from tree to tree screaming and clawing at his ears. The noises only seemed to get louder as he fell to the ground and pulled off his ears form his head. Blood started gushing from the two holes on the sides of his head, he rolled on the ground laughing as he grabbed a rock from beside him. He looked at it and laughed insanely as he started to smash the rock into his head trying to stop the noise, but it only made more blood come out of large cuts now all over his face. Finally, the noise stopped and he laid back happily not seeming to realized he was losing massive amounts of blood. His happiness turned to fear when he saw the bear and the porcupine jump down from their perch right in front of him. he slowly tried to get up but was impailed to the ground by Flaky's quills, while Evil took out his knife and started to carve his name into the screaming beaver's stomach. Evil Flaky watched and a new feeling started to develop inside her, the same one that had surprised Evil when they fought the Tiger soldiers. Once Evil was finished he admired his work, 'Evil' had been carved in the, now dead, beaver's chest. Evil Flaky walked up to him, grabbed his knife from him and started to carve something new under it. She took a step back and watched Evil read it, 'Evil + E.F.' Evil looked at it surprised and looked back at the red eyed porcupine. They stared at each other not knowing what to say, neither of them knew what this new feeling was, but it had effected both of them and as they could see there was no going back. Flippy had been watching this whole turn of events from inside Evil's mind. He now saw his chance to break free and took it, ruining Evil and Evil Flaky's moment.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Evil screamed after Flippy had regained control. Evil Flaky saw the change in Evil's eyes, she became confused at what had just happened, giving Flaky the time to regain control as well. Flippy and Flaky looked at each other drowsily, they were both exhausted and could not say another word. Flippy fell asleep right there on the ground in the forest, Flaky watched him for a few seconds and walked over and fell asleep, holding him tightly.

* * *

There it is... ch 12, soon I'll be able to start getting things ready for the part i've been waiting to write since i started this story... but anyway, please review, I LOVE hearing what you have to say about the story, and If anyone wants me to make the actual lemon scene, ask nicely and I might do it... but i't would have to be for rated M cause... yeah... P.S. I don't own happy tree friends, although it would be cool if i did...


	13. Chapter 13

**ch13-A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

hello, and thanks to anyone reading this. After two weeks, this story has gotten over 1,000 hits!! I'm so freakin happy!! I never thought this story would get that many hits, and that fast too! thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and especially to those who have found the time to send reviews and comments!(those are always great, and give me alot of help getting through this) I can only hope that I can continue to make chapters that will keep you all entertained! Any ways, thanks go out to: Tonifranz, and fighter13 for reviewing. Also, thanks to 64maddness, and TheBlackWulf for making it a favorite story! so, here's ch 13 hope you like it, it was a really hard chapter to write.

**

* * *

**

Flaky woke up the next morning feeling very stiff, she had slept on the ground that night, and noticing that she was now alone. She looked around her and saw Flippy sitting on a rock facing away from her.

"Flippy?" she called to him making sure it was really him. He turned to her, his face soaked from tears and looked at her with trembling eyes.

"How could you?" he said to her, his voice quivering as he asked her. She looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about. His face turned from sad to suddenly angry. "How could you of enjoyed it?! You knew it wasn't me! He even told you and still you let him!" Flippy was yelling at her, he could no longer keep himself together, he started to cry again. 'Man i'm fucking pathetic, she wants HIM more than me, and soldiers aren't supposed to cry.' he thought to himself.

"But, he technically is you..." She accidentally blurted out. She quickly put her hands over her mouth and hoped he didn't hear her. He did, he looked at her with disbelief and turned away.

"He's nothing like me, I thought you of all people would know..." He told her, still with a hint of anger in his voice. She watch him, fearfully, not knowing what he would do in his sadness and anger. She slowly took a step back in fear, Flippy noticed this and realized he was frightening her, he got up and stood facing her. "I can't deal with this," he said to her sadly, and after pausing for a while he continued, "I don't know why you did what you did, I thought you were telling me the truth when you said you loved me..." he was now starting to tremble, and had to put his hand on a tree trunk to keep himself from falling over, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Good bye Flaky." he turned away, and started to walk back to his house. Flaky was awestruck, she stood there staring at the bear, now leaving her, 'he's right, how could I have done that? I told him I loved him and completely messed up!' she thought to herself.

"Flippy wait! Let me explain!" she called out, but the bear was now far out of earshot. She stood there, not knowing what to do, he had left her and now she was alone. She sat on the ground and started to cry. If she had just walked back to her house last night this wouldn't of happened. She then remembered all the good times her and Flippy had together, those memories wrapped around her and comforted her like a warm blanket... then her memories changed. The happy memories were replaced by memories of Evil killing her and all her friends and the warm blanket started to wrap tightly around her, making her suffocate. The warm, comforting feeling was replaced by pain and agony. She finally snapped out of it and proceeded to walk home sullenly, hoping that with time, Flippy would forgive her.

Flippy was walking home, he was still angry, but now he was more angry at Evil and his own foolishness, than Flaky. Russell the pirate otter, and Disco bear were walking down the street when they saw Flippy.

"Hey man," Disco bear said to Flippy, "so how was your night last night?" Disco was smirking at the green bear,

"What do you mean?" Flippy asked hoping he wasn't talking about...

"Flaky man!" Disco almost shouted, "We heard her screamin' from your house! Man, if only I knew she was so wild, then I woulda tried more on her instead of those other stuck up bitches." Disco said to himself not noticing Flippy's rising anger.

"Yar, he was just kidding," Russell said quickly, hoping to calm Flippy down. "We all know Flaky be your lass." Flippy looked angrily at the otter, than down at his feet.

"Not anymore..." He said sadly, and slowly walked off.

"Really? Sweet! Time for Disco to use his moves..." Disco said aloud and started off in the direction of Flaky's house. Flippy upon hearing this took out his knife and pressed it against the afro-haired bear's throat.

"You stay away from her..." He told Disco coldly, "Or else i'm gonna mess you up so bad, you won't be coming back from it... Got it?" Flippy asked Disco. Disco looked into Flippy's eyes and noticed they were still normal, pacman shaped. He smirked again, thinking this was some kind of bluff,

"Come on Flippy, share the love bro..." Flippy looked at the bear with intense hatred and threw him to the ground and got ready to stab him. Disco, seeing this, realized he made a big mistake.

"Oh shit..." he said as Flippy brought the knife down on his chest, and started to drag it down his body. Russell watched and ran away yelling. Flippy watched Disco screaming in pain and backed away in fear. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself frantically. 'I'm becoming just like him!' And with that he could feel Evil's presence start to take hold on his body, he ran away and tried desperately to hold him back. He finally got to his house, locked the door and tried to relax himself. After a few minutes he was relaxed and kept his control, he walked up to his bed to lie down and rest. Once he got there he saw several white flakes on his bed, he looked at them and remembered the good times they had. He finally got to the memories form last night, of them together, their kiss. He then remembered how Evil took control and what he did to her. 'It wasn't her fault, Evil made her do it' Flippy told himself.

"You actually believe that don't you?" a familiar voice said to him, "Whenever something bad happens your always quick to blame me aren't you?" Evil's voice said to Flippy, in a happier mood than usual, which made Flippy even more angry.

"It was your fault!" he replyed coldly, "You sick fuck! How could you?"

"What? From how she acted, I think it was what she wanted." Evil loved to toy with Flippy's emotions, it was fun for him, and there was a chance he would accidentally flip out. Flippy became enraged at Evil and yelled to the sky.

"Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Flippy waited angrily for Evil to reply.

"Because, without me, what are you? You would of DIED if it weren't for me!" Evil was starting to get annoyed with Flippy always forgetting had done for him.

"The war is over! I don't need you anymore! I don't WANT you anymore!" Flippy screamed out loud. Just then he heard a noise behind him and turned just in time to be see a shovel getting swung at his face before getting knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile

Flaky was walking home, she had cried her eyes dry and now she just walked with her head down. She accidentally walked into something, causing her to fall backwards in fear. She looked up to see Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia.

"Oh, s-sorry guys..." she said to them and continued walking past them. Cuddles noticed her face, it was wet from tears.

"Hey wait, Flaky what's wrong?" he called out to her. Flaky turned and looked at her three friends, how would they be able to understand? They didn't know Flippy like she did, they would probably just tell her to get over him and move on.

"F-flippy..." she started, her voice quivering as her lips began to shake, "I did something terrible..." Giggles and Petunia ran over to her and gave her a hug to cheer her up, well Giggles did at least. Petunia stood close but didn't want any of Flaky's dandrift to get on her.

"What happened?" the skunk asked her. Flaky told them the whole story, about her waking up with the voice in her head, her other sides killing sprees (which she apologized for), how Flippy helped her control it, and then how she messed up. The others looked at her in amazement.

"Wow," Petunia said to her, "You went through all that in the last six days!?" she asked astonished. Flaky nodded and Giggles put her hand on the porcupine's shoulder,

"You know yourself that you messed up right?" Flaky nodded sadly, "Then why don't you just go up to him and apologize?" Flaky looked at her in disbelief 'Is she really that stupid?' Flaky thought to herself in her head.

"You don't understand," Flaky said drying her eyes and looking at the three once again, "I knew it was him, I knew what he was doing, and I knew Flippy would know... But still I didn't care," she sighed as she turned back toward her house, "I messed up really bad... and now Flippy won't take me back." she walked up to her house, shut the door and went to sleep, hoping that when she woke up, things would be back to normal. That's how things used to be, you die one day and everything would be normal the next day. But sadly, the curse of Happy Tree Town didn't fix all problems.

* * *

So there it is, feel free to write a comment, either good or bad, I don't mind any constructive criticism, and if you really feel the need to flame, then at least flame about something important, so far i haven't gotten flamed and I'm hoping that I don't. So yeah, If you think you know what's happening, or you just want your name in the next chapter, REVIEW!! p.s. I still don't own Happy Tree Friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**ch 14- A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

Well, here's the next chapter. I was originally gonna post it tomorrow, but, I simply couldn't wait :P. So here it is, And once again thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't really know if 1000 hits is that much here, but I am very VERY proud of this story! So, special thanks go out to Tonifranz, and 64maddness for reviewing, and Tonifranz made it a favorite story! so read, review, and enjoy, here's ch 14...

**

* * *

**

Flippy awakened the next morning feeling groggy, and having a sharp pain on his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a weird room with machinery everywhere. He then saw that he was chained to a table. He franically looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, a door opened and in walked Sniffles the anteater, he was holding a gun in his one hand. Flippy saw the gun and shrieked, he tried desperately to get out of the chains but had no luck of escaping, he simply watched as the anteater raised the gun toward him.

"Sorry Flippy, I'm just making sure I got rid of it." the anteater said to him. Flippy watched as Sniffles pulled the trigger, time seemed to slow down as the bullet was heading toward him. He didn't know where he was, for all he knew he could be far out of the borderline, about to be killed permanently by this nerdy little anteater. Flippy closed his eyes and heard the bullet hit, he opened his eyes when he realized it didn't hit him. He looked around and right beside his head, about 10cm away, was the bullet hole. He watched the smoke rise out of it and turned back toward Sniffles hoping he didn't have anymore ammo. He was surprised when Sniffles unchained and helped him up.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Flippy asked him while shaking him, adrenaline still in his veins. Sniffles pushed Flippy's hands off him and looked at him, seeming to be annoyed.

"Well I had to come up with a scenario in which your evil side would regularly come out in." He told the frightened bear.

"Why did you want HIM to come out?!" Flippy was now starting to become confused.

"I just wanted to make sure I got all of him out of your mind." Sniffles answered proud of his accomplishment.

"Yeah but why... wait, what!?" Sniffles' last sentence aroused his curiosity.

"I developed a machine that uses special brain waves to take out negative, or other types of personality types, I needed a candidate, and you fit the bill perfectly. I was gonna use Flaky, ever since I learned of her other side, but eventually decided it would be better for my award speech if I used someone who's been plauged by it for much longer."

"So, he's gone? For good?!" Flippy was estatic and jumping with joy.

"Well, he's out of your mind. But for safe keeping I have him stored in the machine, you know, for when I'm awarded best invention of the year!" Sniffles cheered while Flippy happily walked home. Flippy was smiling as he walked down the sidewalk, until he came across a small house inside a tree, Flaky's house. He looked at it and grew saddened, he was a real asshole to her and he knew she didn't deserve what he had said. He was about to leave when Cuddles walked up to him.

"Hey Flippy," the rabbit said to him, "You know, you really made Flaky feel bad. And I know, she messed up. But she really likes you, she's been in there for three days now and hasn't come out. I'm starting to worry about her, you know? Don't you think you can go in there and work it out?" Flippy looked at her house and sighed,

"I don't know, with Evil gone I guess that won't be happening again, but still..." Flippy looked down at the ground, he was still going through a tough time.

"Wait, Evil's gone?!" Cuddles looked at him with amazement, "But how?"

"Sniffles." Flippy replied.

"Oh, well then why won't you go talk to Flaky?" Cuddles asked, Flippy looked over at the door again.

"Maybe your right, I was really harsh on her..." Flippy said sadly.

"Very harsh" Cuddles added, Flippy looked back at him annoyed. He then walked up to her door, he gulped, then knocked softly on it.

"Flaky?" he called out to her, "I want to talk to you about what I said before," There was no reply. He knocked again, but still nothing. He started to turn around, when the door burst open. He turn back just fast enough to see a knife get swung at him, and dodged it. He got ready to fight whatever it was that attacked him, when he realized it was Flaky. Or that's what he thought at first, until he noticed her red, penetrating eyes and sharp teeth, he then knew it was her other side.

"So, you came back, huh?" the porcupine said in a dark and evil voice, "Flaky doesn't want to see you anymore, you messed her up really bad you know. She didn't even put up a fight when I tried to take over, she's wreck."

"Flaky!" Flippy called out to her hoping she could hear him inside her head. "I'm sorry for everything I said, honest! I was a complete asshole, I mean to hurt you, I was just angry, and... please come back! We can work it out!" Flippy called her. Flaky could hear Flippy's voice, it made her heart do flips. She pulled herself together and tried desperately to take back control, but it was too late, Evil Flaky had to much of a hold on her body and no matter what she tried, she couldn't get out. Meanwhile, Evil Flaky was fed up with Flippy trying to get her other side to come out, she jumped at him and attacked him with her knife. Flippy grabbed her knife and tried to take it from her hands, but she headbutted him and he fell backwards dizzily. She laughed as she prepared to stab him, but Cuddles ran over and pushed her over, saving Flippy's life. Evil Flaky became enraged and ran into the rabbit, knocking him to the ground. She then grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a nearby tree. She smiled evilly as she decapitated the screaming rabbit, his body falling lifelessly to the ground. She turned back to Flippy, he looked at the headless body in horror, usually this would be when Evil would take control, overwhelming him and making him flip out. He stood waiting for Evil's presence to take hold, but nothing happened. He smiled happily, realizing that the machine had worked. He then felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down and saw Evil Flaky's knife sticking out of it,

"I help out Evil, not you..." she said coldly as she ripped the knife up his body, making his organs fall out his chest and his blood to pour out all over the ground. He fell to the ground, still fighting to stay alive.

"Flaky..." he said, blood starting to come out of his mouth, "I'm sorry..." and his eyes closed. Flaky had been watching in horror at what had just happened, she finally became enraged, and forced her self into control, as Evil Flaky laughed at the dead bear at her feet.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Evil Flaky said as the she was pulled back into the confines of her other side's mind. Flaky paid no attention, she kneeled beside Flippy's body and checked for a pulse. She started to cry when she couldn't find it. She then remembered what she had heard Flippy telling Cuddles,

"He got Evil taken out..." she said to herself, "He could probably take her out too!" she started to run towards Sniffles' house when she remembered Flippy's dead body lying outside her house. She looked mournfully at it, picked it up and took it to the hospital, hoping it would somehow speed up the process. She finally arrived at Sniffles' house, and hastily knocked on the door. The anteater opened the door and was about to greet her when she dashed into his house. "Sniffles!" she said, exasperated from Evil Flaky constantly trying to stop her. "I need you to take my other side out of me! She's becoming too powerful, today she killed Flippy!"

"She did?!" Sniffles said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "No way! Not in Happy Tree Town, where every comes back to life the next day!" he was now talking with complete sarcasm, which angered Flaky.

"This isn't funny!" she screamed at him, he was surprised by her sudden outburst and stopped laughing.

"Okay, sorry. Come over here and I'll see what I can do..." he told her, his voice now serious. He strapped her into a large machine and told her to just try and relax.

"This won't hurt will it?" she asked him, now starting to tremble. He looked up at her and and frowned,

"Well... Yeah!" he flipped a switch and a large electric current started to course through her body. She screamed in pain, as Sniffles started to press buttons on a keyboard. Just then the shock stopped and all the lights turned off,

"Damn it," she heard Sniffles' say in the darkness, "Musta blown a breaker, just hold on..." She heard him rummage through the room trying to find something. She began to have a sudden bad felling, that some terrible was going to happen.

"Something's wrong," she heard the anteater say, "I can't seem to turn the power back on." Just then an explosion tore through the wall and soldiers started to run into the room. Flaky trembled as she started change. Evil Flaky had quickly overwhelmed her and was now in control. She yelled as she tried to break free from the chains, but it was no use, she was stuck. One of the soldiers took a needle out his pocket and inserted it into her arm. Evil Flaky's vision started to blur, she stopped fighting and fell unconscious as the soldiers picked her up and took her away, along with Sniffles and the machine.

* * *

so there it is, it's not much, I know, it's basically just to get the next chapter ready and stuff... And for anyone who doesn't know the metric system of measurements (I'm from Canada so that's what we use) 10 cm is really close. So yeah, next chapter will be out soon, and it might have one of my OCs in it, Blaze. For a bio on him, read my profile, or read my other story Blood Brothers, or read BOTH!! so as I was saying, this chapter is just getting the next chapter ready so its not really that good...


	15. Chapter 15

**ch15- A Match Made in Hell**

**Author's note**

here's chapter 15 and now i'm almost finished the story. just a few more chapters left and I can finally relax... maybe. so thanks to Tonifranz and 64maddness for reviewing.

**

* * *

**

Flippy awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. He had a really bad feeling about something, but he didn't know what it was. He looked around for the doctor to check him out so he could make sure Flaky was okay. Giggles walked into his hospital room, her face was full of worry and sadness as she approached his bed.

"I gotta get out now!" Flippy told her as he tried to get up. She simply pushed him back into the bed and looked at him with her worried eyes.

"Listen, there's something you have to know." the pink chipmunk started to tell him, not knowing exactly how to word it, "Flaky's missing, along with Sniffles. And..." she was about to say somthing but he cut her off,

"What?! Flaky's gone!?" he frantically tried to get up from the bed but Giggles kept him down,

"Listen, we have everybody already out looking for them. They've been searching for the last four hours and have found nothing. So there's nothing you can do, just stay and relax. They'll find them." Flippy paid no attention to Giggles' words, he was still trying to figure out a reasonable explanation to this. Could she of gone away with Sniffles? No, she wouldn't just leave him without telling him. Although, her evil side had told him she didn't want to see him again... He was quickly overcome by the flood of questions, he shook his head to clear his mind. Giggles was now leaving the room, it was his perfect time to escape and search for her himself. As soon as she left the room, he darted over to the door. He slowly opened it and looked through the hallway, there was no sign of anyone, so he quietly crept out of his room. He finally got out of the hospital and set off towards the anteaters house. When he finally got there he could see the whole place sealed off with police tape. Flippy looked around for anyone, but could see nobody. He slowly walked under the tape nonchalantly, when out of nowhere Lumpy appeared dressed as a police officer.

"Hey you!" he called out to Flippy, making the bear jump, "Get out of there, unless your on police buiness!" Flippy turned to him and said the first excuse to come to his mind,

"I... am a police officer?" Flippy said with a questioningly, hoping the moose would fall for it.

"You are?" Lumpy replyed with a look of confusion. He inspected Flippy closely, "Well, then your uniform must be really dirty then," he told the bear after his examination, "It almost looks green, you will wash it as soon as your done here, understood?" the moose asked in a official tone.

"Um... sure, whatever you say." Flippy said as Lumpy started to walk away. He was amazed anyone would actually fall for that, even Lumpy. He turned back towards the metallic tree house and walked in to start his investigation. He walked in, the door was unlocked(probably because of Lumpy), and looked through the rooms, at first he didn't find anything of importance, until he walked into the room where he got Evil taken out of him. He looked around for the huge machine, but couldn't find it. It was then he noticed the huge hole in the wall of the house. Flippy walked up to it curiously, wondering what had happened. He noticed large tracks, like that of an armoured vehicle, going away from the house and into the forest. He looked at the tracks carefully and was about to follow them, when he heard someone screaming from somewhere inside the town. Normally, screaming wasn't something to be worried about, it was an everyday thing. But this wasn't a scream of horror or of pain, it was someone trying to get everyone's attention. Flippy followed to screaming and found Cuddles in the middle of the town square, surrounded by all the other tree friends, holding a note in his hand. Cuddles was looking around, it appeared as if he was trying to find someone. Once Flippy neared the square Cuddles ran up to him, pushing all the other tree friends away.

"Flippy!" the rabbit, said to him after finally reaching him, his voice was full of fear and worry. After he regained his breath he looked at the bear with a sudden seriousness in his eyes. "Flaky's been kidnapped!" Cuddles told him, all the usual happy and cheerfulness gone from his voice. Flippy's eyes widened as he heard those words echo through his head, 'Kidnapped?!' he was starting to become enraged and took out his knife,

"Where the hell is that fucking ant-eating freak?!" he looked around the crowd, but couldn't see him, instead he saw everyone's faces turn to fear.

"No Flippy, they've both been kidnapped." Cuddles quickly told him, and tried to calm him down, "Someone told me to take this note, and open it in the town square." the rabbit told him.

"Who?! Who was it?!" Flippy asked shaking the rabbit rapidly.

"I don't know!" Cuddles said as he was getting shook, "I've never seen him before, he was an orange squirrel. He said it would help out with the search." Flippy noticed the note in Cuddles' hand and quickly took it,

Dear Citizens of Happy Tree Town,

As you all know, two of your inhabitants are missing. Well, we here at the Tiger Army have your precious little friends and are willing to make a deal for their safe return. We simply ask for a inhabitant of yours in return, his name is Flippy. Bring him to the border of the forest, towards he east, by midnight. Or else your friends will die, and we will be forced to use our military might to come down there and find him ourselves, with the help of our new weapon.

Stickers, the General of the United Tiger Military Force.

Flippy read over the note several times, he couldn't believe they were back. After all this time they were back, he stood there staring at the note for several minutes. What did they mean by new weapon, and how did they find him here? Flippy finally looked up when he saw the other tree friends looking towards him, but something was different. They looked as though they wanted to do something, but were too fearful to move. Then he remembered,

"Wait!" Flippy shouted to them worriedly, "You can't do what they say!"

"And why not? We bring you there and we get back Flaky and Sniffles, two sane people for the price of one psychotic killer." Nutty said, the sudden seriousness of the whole situation, quickly stopping his sugar high.

"Yeah he's right, why shouldn't we? You've killed us all many times!" Petunia shouted.

"No, I mean you can't listen to them. They are blood hungery warmongerers! If I go, they'll still come back and kill everyone!" Flippy shouted, hoping they would understand.

"Okay then," Pop shouted back, "Then what do you propose we do? If your not there by midnight, they'll come down here and kill us all!" Flippy frantically thought to himself, he had to come up with an idea. The others were starting to get restless when he came up with an idea.

"I got it!" he shouted, "We'll steal them back!" The others looked at him with confusion.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Disco bear called out.

"Um... Oh! Where's Shifty and Lifty?!" he shouted looking into the crowd. Everyone looked around and pushed the two raccoons forward. "I need your help," he told the two kleptomaniac brothers, "If you help me out here, I'll give you anything you want." Flippy looked at the two bickering raccoons.

"Your truck?" Shifty asked him smiling.

"My truck!?" Flippy looked at the two raccoon scoundrels with disgust, but then remembered Flaky. "Okay fine... you can have my truck..." The two racoons laughed as they shook his hand. Just then Russell came running from the direction of his house.

"Yar! I found one of those no good, soldiers!" he called out to Flippy. Flippy looked at the otter and smiled taking out his knife,

"Where?" he asked.

"Yar! I have him tied up in me basement!" Russell shouted as he ran off towards his house, following close behind the enraged bear, 'Now it's time to teach those bastards not to mess with Flaky...' the thought to himself as he reached the pirateship-like house.

* * *

so there it is... and like I said, just a few more chapters until the end... sadly. The next chapter will have someone from the past... who? your gonna have to wait and see!


	16. Chapter 16

**ch16-A Match Made in Hell**

**Author's note,**

well, after all this time, and all this work, it's finally coming to an end... but not yet. There's still a few more chapters left. Any ways, here's chapter 16, and here's where one of my OCs appears, for a bio on him (even though it's pretty short) go to my profile, or read Blood Brothers. also, hopefully soon I can get a good writing program instead of using freakin word pad. thanks go out to 64maddness and Tonifranz. Always good to hear people are reading and enjoying this story. so anyways... here's chapter 16!

**

* * *

**

Flippy arrived at the otter's house, his blood boiling in anger, as he waited for Russell to open the door so he could deal with the enemy who took Flaky away from him. Russell showed Flippy to his basement door.

"Yar, he be right behind here." He said opening the door. Flippy and Russell looked in the room to see a red fox sitting in a chair facing away from them, arms crossed and his foot taping on the ground as if waiting.

"I thought you said he was tied up." Flippy said while clenching his teeth in anger, watching the green helmet of the soldier for any sudden movements.

"He did," the soldier said from across the room, "but it's not really smart to have some kid try to tie up a trained soldier." Russell looked at the soldier with sudden anger,

"I not be a child! I be a full grown man, Yar!" he yelled, angry at being called a child.

"Sorry I thought only kids played dress up..." Flippy heard his voice, it somehow sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. By now Russell was furious, he ran toward the soldier flailing his hooked hand threateningly. The soldier quickily stood up, grabbed the otter's arm and took him to the ground. It was then Flippy got a look of his face.

"Wait a second..." Flippy said looking at the fox carefully. They both looked at each other, trying desperately to remember.

"Flippy?" the fox asked, letting go of Russell slowly. Russell realized he would be overpowered again if he tried to attack, so he ran back over to Flippy.

"Blaze?" Flippy looked at him surprised, it had been nearly 5 years since their last encounter, and he had changed greatly. Blaze stood facing the bear, unable to believe his eyes.

"Wow... Flippy, you've..." Blaze's look of amazement turned into a smile, "gotten fat." He did his best not laugh, but ended up bursting out laughing uncontrollably while the bear looked at him unamused.

"What the hell," Flippy said looking at the fox angrily, his laughing instantly stopped, "You've joined the Tiger Army?! How could you? You're just going to betray all those you fought for?" Blaze's face suddenly turn serious,

"Listen man, I don't know what's going on. But if you even try to say that I'm in league with those Tiger bastards again, I'll rip your heart out. Those bastards will soon get what's coming to them..." he reached up to his dog tags and started to fiddle around with them, Flippy could tell he was agitated.

"Okay then, why are you here then?" he looked at the fox, who was deep in thought and memories. He snapped out of it and looked back toward the bear.

"First there's somethings you need to know," He said to him, "After you left, things... began to change. And it wasn't for the better." Blaze's eyes started to widen, as if reliving some past event in his head. He shook the thoughts from his head and continued. "At first it looked like we had finally won, the tiger army dwindled and for a few years it seemed as though peace had at last been achieved. But then they came back. Just as we all started to start to calm down and relax, they came back stronger, and with better tactics and it seemed as though they had better training too." Blaze reached into his pocket, felt for something, and took his hand back out. "We were out numbered, and spread thin across the world. It wasn't long until they had many of our military was wiped out, but still we fought. We lost many brave men and women in the battles. And now, after years of searching we've found the general, the one who had been the source of this sudden uprising, and now I'm here to sneak in and assassinate him." Blaze had a look of anger deep in his eyes as he spoke, Flippy was awestruck. Russell walked closer to Flippy and began to whisper quietly to him,

"Yar, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him..." he whispered.

"And by look of you, that probably wouldn't be far." Blaze's seriousness suddenly went away as he made fun of the one handed otter. Flippy held the enraged Russell back and began to think to himself, he then turned back towards the fox,

"They have someone who's really close to me, and they want me to trade my life for her. But knowing them it's a trick so i've decided to steal them out of there, and you know, I could always use some extra help..." Flippy hoped he would accept. Blaze looked at the bear and smiled devilishly.

"Awe, so Flippy's got himself a girlfriend? How sweet, and now your gonna risk our lives to rescue her?" Blaze said in a fake curious voice, "Well forget about it! I'm not risking me life over some dame just for you, I've got a more important job to do." And with that Blaze walked out the door and left.

"Asshole..." Russell muttered after he was sure he was gone.

A few hours later...

Flippy, Shifty, and Lifty were walking through the forest, following the tracks Flippy found outside Sniffles' house. Flippy was carrying a large bag, something Shifty told him to bring with him, and whatever was in it kept hitting him.

"What's in here anyway? It keeps hitting me and moving around." Flippy asked uncomfortably. The two raccoons simply snickered and told him to keep quiet. While they were walking they heard something in the bushes, Flippy motioned them to be quiet as he took out his knife. He jumped into the bushes, and after a few seconds a familiar red fox came flying out of the bushes and hit the ground hard.

"Awe come on!" Blaze said annoyed, "you ripped my jacket!" He took off his camo jacket and threw it on the ground in anger. Flippy walked slowly out of the bushes holding his head as though he had been hurt too. Flippy quickly recovered and looked at the fox angrily,

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled, "I was this close to killing you there!" The fox looked at him and smiled slyly,

"Come on old man, you weren't even close..." he said grinning. Flippy's eyes widened angrily as he reached for his knife, "And for your information, I'm here to help you. But you're gonna have to help me in return." Blaze added to calm the bear down. Flippy looked at him surprised, then his expression turned serious,

"What kind of help?" Blaze was just about to tell him when Shifty and Lifty pointed out they were near the entrance of the Tiger Army HQ.

"So you still have the bag?" Shifty asked Flippy curiously. Flippy threw it down on the ground in front of him. "Okay, good. Now we need you to do your best impression of your evil side as soon as you open it." Flippy looked at the fedora wearing raccoon in confusion,then nodded slowly trying to think of what he would do. He began to open it when Shifty stopped him, "Lets see your impression first so you don't mess it up." Flippy looked at the raccoon unamused and tried his best to do an evil laugh, which wasn't good at all. Blaze upon seeing this started to laugh hystarically. Shifty thought for a moment and came up with a plan.

"Hey Lifty, what was it you were saying about Flaky a few weeks ago?" Flippy upon hearing this scowled at the, now trembling, raccoon. "Wasn't it something about how she was such an ugly bitch she would never find anyone and that she would be better off dying in a ditch somewhere, or something along those lines?" Flippy was now enraged and staring at Lifty who was now wide-eyed and trembling at the bear, now taking out his knife. Shifty saw this and opened the bag. Inside was Giggles, tied up with tape over her mouth and paper shoved into her ears, looking up at the enraged, knife wielding bear in horror. Shifty quickly removed the tape from her mouth, causing her to scream loudly. Flippy looked down and saw her, he realized Lifty was just playing along with Shifty's idea (although he was seriously scared and now shivering like mad). Shifty and Lifty quickly jumped into some nearby bushes and told Flippy and Blaze to do so also. Flippy looked out from the bushes and wondered what the whole point of all that was. He looked up in the sky and saw a streak of blue flash through the sky, It was Splendid the super-squirrel! Splendid flew down towards Giggles to assist her, but Giggles was so freaked out she ran away from him into the forest. He was about to leave when he saw the tiger soldiers raising their guns up at him. He simply struck a heroic pose as they opened fire at him, their bullets ricocheting off his chest as he hovered in the air smiling. But then a door opened and four soldiers carried out a large crate, Splendid looked over at it in curiosity. One of the tigers took out a crow bar and opened the lid, inside was a huge, green, glowing, acorn shaped rock. Splendid's eyes turned to fear as soon as he saw it, the green radiation started to move closer towards him, as he flew away in fear. They four in the bushes watch the events with very confused faces, one second it had looked like he was going to fly in and take out many of the soldiers for them, and now he was flying away screaming like a pussy.

"Well, do we have a plan B?" Blaze asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I guess we'll have to sneak in the old fashioned way..." Shifty said with a hint of happiness in his voice. The four sneaked up toward the wall of the giant, fortress-like HQ, once they got to it they hoisted each other up and over the wall. So far things were going as planned, until Lifty accidentally stepped on a twig, at which point twenty soldiers appeared, holding their guns at the four trespassers.

"Oh smooth move dude..." Blaze said to Lifty before they were grabbed from behind and injected by some sort of sedative, causing them to fall unconscious.

* * *

Well that was, Interesting... not my best work i would have to say. (I'm starting to over-use some adjectives :S) Anyways, if you like the story, feel it could be better and have tips(or don't) on how to improve it, or you just want your name in the next chapter thing... REVIEW!! Oh, and I don't think the next chapter will be out tomorrow, I've got stuff to do... so I'll probably have it done sometime after that. so yeah...


	17. Chapter 17

**ch17- A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

well, here's another exciting chapter to MMIH (yeah that's right it's now a acronym :P) So anyway, after the last chapter, I realized I needed to take a small break. So I didn't write for a day or two and now i think this is pretty good, Tell me what you think. so yeah, thanks to Charlie Watkin, HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree, and 64maddness for reviewing! And MJKalasky, and LovelyxxMelody for making it a favorite story! so here's the chapter in which lots of things are revealed... a chapter I like to call, chapter 17.

**

* * *

**

Flippy opened his eyes, he was back in his house, lying on his bed. 'Was it all a dream?" he thought to himself confused. He got up and walked out into the town, it was still early so he figured no one would be out. Once he had left his house he realized that since it was all a dream, Flaky would still be at home! He hurried over to her house, but once he got there he began to have a bad feeling. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked, there was no answer.

"Flaky!" he shouted happily, but now starting to become worried, "It's me Flippy!" But still there was no answer. He knocked once more, this time the door slowly opened. "Flaky?" he asked, looking into the house. The door kept opening more and more, the light from outside penetrating through the darkness of the room, until he saw something moving towards him. He squinted his eyes trying to make out what the strange figure was, then he noticed the spikes sticking from the figures back. "Flaky! Your back!" Flippy happily shouted, but then the figure fell forward into the light. It was Giggles, her bow removed and various sharp objects sticking through her body and out her back. Flippy stared in horror at the sight, he quickly ran over to help his friend, but saw something else move from the corner of his eye. he turned and saw another figure moving towards Flaky's bedroom, he cautiously followed. He started walking down the hallway, watching the figure vigilantly, then he noticed a small dark pool of liquid on the ground. He went over to investigate it and something wet fell onto the back of his head. He looked up, and to his horror he saw the body of Cuddles. Quills were sticking through his body holding him to the ceiling as blood dropped into the pool below. Flippy shook his head to try to deal with his fear, and continued following the dark figure. The figure was now entering Flaky's bedroom, Flippy snuck up to the door and peered in. His eyes widened with horror as he witnessed the gruesome display. All over Flaky's bedroom were the mutilated bodies of his friends, blood was all over the walls. He saw their heads hanging above her bed, with looks of fear and pain on their faces. He almost threw up at the sight, but he kept silent and still as he saw the red porcupine. She was facing away from him, and it seemed she was crying. He looked over at her with pity, he knew how hard it was to wake up and see everyone dead around you. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Flaky, they'll be alright." he told her softly. She immediately stopped crying, and muttered something under her breath. "Huh? What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't want them to be alright!" a dark voice screamed as she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Flippy looked up and shreiked, her eyes were red and soulless, her teeth were sharp and were stained red. She looked down at him, "Final kill..." she muttered and stabbed her two quills into his chest...

Flippy sprung awake screaming and breathing heavily. He looked around fearfully, it was very dark, he must of been out for a few hours. After his vision started to adjust he saw that he was in some sort of large pit-like arena. He looked up and saw a large blue tiger staring down at him from a balcony,

"Hello Flippy," the tiger's voice was loud and very official, "we meet at last..." Flippy looked up in anger and tried to reach for his knife, but it was gone. "Sorry, but we couldn't have you trying to escape could we?" he said holding Flippy's knife mockingly. Flippy looked up at him in anger,

"What do you want with me?" he asked, he was starting to get impatient.

"Well, I was hoping you would ask more politely..." the tiger was grinning at the bear, "I want world domination..."

"And what does that have to do with me, Flaky and sniffles?" Flippy asked confused.

"Well, at first I just wanted to kill you. After you killed my brother I became determined to track you down and eliminate you," the tiger's voice was cold and it sent chills down Flippy's spine, "And eventually I found you, but before I could kill you, you flipped and killed everyone around you. At first I was afraid, I kept trying to find ways to defeat you without you flipping, but then I realized the military advantage you had. If I were to harness your other sides power, I would be unstoppable!" The tiger's face illuminated at the thought, then he looked back at Flippy and continued, "I watched for many months, as you killed your friends over, and over again. I then realized you had a certain attachment to the porcupine..." Flippy's eyes widened at the thought of Flaky.

"Where is she?!" he yelled, causing some soldiers to walk next to the general for protection. He shoved them away and smiled at the bear.

"Don't worry, she's safe... for now..." a demented smile appeared on the tiger's face and Flippy looked around for some way to get out, but all he could see was a metal cage door. "Now where was I? Oh yes, the porcupine, Flaky. After I confirmed your interest in her I set up a fake meeting with her parents, I had them play along with it and all seemed to be going well, until they betrayed me." his face went dark as he remembered their insolence, then he smiled. "So I killed them..." Flippy's face turned to shock, he was the one who killed her parents. He wanted to take her, but why? The tiger noticed Flippy's face and continued, "Now once I had killed them, I had my men search the house. It turns out she was just as... peculiar as you. I realized that if I were to have two of you cold blooded killers, the possibility's would be endless!" Flippy stared at the general,

"But he can't be controlled, he takes orders from no one..." Flippy remembered all his friends and comrades Evil had killed during the war.

"No? Well then you've never seen what our new tiger army can do..." the general called over a soldier and had him bring a small remote. Flippy looked at it worriedly,

"What does that do?" he asked, staring at the weird remote.

"It controls the beast..." he then pushed a button on the remote and Flippy heard a scream of pain from behind the caged door, he looked over at it and quickly dodged as the door flew off it's hinges at him, he looked at the mangled metal in horror as he turned back towards the door and saw two large green eyes staring at him...

"Hello Flippy..." a familiar voice called out...

* * *

Well there it is... and I know it was a short chapter, but I'm gonna make a freakin epic fight scene next. Sorry to Tonifranz and 64maddness for STILL not having Evil Flippy and Evil Flaky, but the last sentence has a secret clue for when they will be back, can anyone figure it out? anyways... that's the chapter, hope you all like it, It wouldn't be as fun to write if it weren't for all you people! So read (although if your reading this you've probably already done that), review and enjoy! next chapter will be out soon, it will be called... wait for it... chapter 18! OMG! p.s. sry I'm just really bored :P


	18. Chapter 18

**ch18-A Match Made in Hell**

author's note,

Here it is... chapter 18. I'm kinda pissed off right now, cause after just revising this whole chapter and writing the author's note thing, it all got deleted right when I pressed save... which really sucks cause I wrote alot and now can't remember all of it :(. Any way, thanks to 64maddness, HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree, and Charlie Watkin for reviewing. So here's chapter 18...

* * *

Flippy's eyes widened in fear as he heard the deep, dark voice that had plagued his thoughts for years. 'It can't be! How is this possible?!' Flippy thought frantically to himself, as he watched the green eyes in the shadows. Flippy got ready, he had beaten Evil before, he could do it again. But as he watched Evil walk out from the darkness, he became less certain. He was now staring at a large, blue panther, it's eyes green as Evil's and teeth just as sharp. The panther looked over at him, a large jagged smile spreading across it's face. Flippy looked at it with confusion, not believing his eyes.

"Oh, come on Flippy," The panther called out, with the voice of Evil, "Don't act like you don't remember me! It's your old pal, Evil. Sure I've changed a bit since last time, but with this body," he said gazing down at his new hosts body, "I won't be needing you anymore..." Evil jumped towards Flippy, who quickly jumped out of the way. Evil simply turned to face him and laughed, "Now it's time to see what I can really do..." Flippy ran at him and tried to punch him, but Evil's new body was younger and much more in shape. He simply ducked, grabbed the bears arm and threw him into the wall of the pit. Flippy looked up in surprise at Evil's new speed, "Wow, cat like reflexes huh?" Evil said while laughing and proceeded in attacking Flippy. Flippy tried his best to dodge and block the attacks, but it was no use, Evil was too fast for him. Evil laughed at Flippy's unsuccessful attempts at fighting back and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing Flippy to fall to the ground in pain. The tiger general was watching the fight, enjoying Flippy's pain, and laughing maniacly. But when Evil was about to finish Flippy off, The general took out the remote again and pressed the button, causing a large amount of electricity to course through Evil's body, bringing him to his knees in pain.

"Well, now you have seen the power we possess." The general said while peering down at Flippy, "And with the machine your little blue friend built we will be able to harness the porcupine's other side as well..." The general smiled at Flippy, waiting for his response. Flippy pushed himself up from the ground, groaning in pain from the fight. He looked up at the general, with anger in his eyes. The general's face turned towards Evil, who was now recovering from the shock and getting back up. Evil looked up at the general,

"You said that I did this for you, you'd let her go." Evil growled, his eyes were staring at the large tiger.

"Yes, I guess I did say that... but you of all people should know that i'm not very trustworthy." and with that, the general pressed the remote again. Evil screamed in agony, the pain caused him to fall to the ground breathing heavily. The general simply smiled, Flippy would soon be dead, and his brother would finally be avenged...

Meanwhile,

Blaze and the two raccoons were starting to wake up.

"Huh? What, where am I?" Blaze said, still groggy, as the drug started to wear off. He looked around to see he was in a small cage with Shifty and Lifty curled up, shaking in the corner. "Oh yeah, doomed..." he said to himself and chuckled slightly. He stood up and walked over to the two raccoons, "Hey guys, so... how's it goin'?" he asked them, they simply looked at him, eyes wide open in amazement.

"How are you so calm!?" Shifty shouted at him, "We're gonna die!" Blaze rolled his eyes at the two raccoons, and started to pat himself down, as if looking for something, "What are you doing?" Shifty asked noticing the fox's strange behavior,

"I know I've got it somewhere..." he said loudly while running his fingers through his bushy tail, he quietly muttered something to the raccoons. "There it is!" he said aloud in amazement, attracting the attention of a guard behind him. "I knew hiding a knife was a smart thing to do!" he said. The guard heard this and ran over to the cage, gun ready.

"Hey you, get over here now and give me the knife," the guard called over, Blaze looked back and walked over to him. "Okay, now where is it?" the guard was holding out his hand,

"Where's what?" Blaze asked acting innocent.

"The knife you dipshit!" the guard was getting angry and got closer to the cage.

"Hm... I don't know what your talking about..." a smile started to cross his face, "Oh, You mean this knife?" Blaze said quickly pulling out his dog tags as though they were a knife and scaring the guard, causing him to shoot at the fox. The shots rang through the room and down the hallway. Several other soldiers ran into the room to investigate the noise and saw the guard and the fox (both unhurt) and ran over to see ask what had happened. Shifty and Lifty on the other hand, were carefully sneaking out of the room and over to the security room. They both neared the room and laughed quietly to themselves. they approached the control panel in amazement. They looked at all the different screens and saw Blaze lying on the floor of the cell as the tigers pummeled him with rocks. Lifty was about to pull the prisoner release switch when Shifty stopped him.

"I just realized," Shifty said to his brother, "We promised Flippy we would help HIM, not this Blaze guy." Lifty looked at his brother, he WAS right. They didn't have to help out Blaze, they promised Flippy they would help him. Lifty looked back at the screen, Blaze was starting to bleed pretty badly. Lifty looked back at Shifty, and finally back at the switch. Lifty took his hand off the switch and Shifty quickly lunged at the switch and pulled it, releasing the fox who killed the tigers quickly and easily. "Lifty!" Shifty shouted at his brother, "You were just going to sit there and watch him suffer?!" Lifty looked back at his brother angerly, and then sighed, "Shame on you..." Shifty said to his brother as they went to meet up with Blaze on what to do next. Blaze sat beside a pile of dead soldiers with a look of satisfaction on his face. The two raccoons looked in awe at the body count.

"Nice huh?" Blaze said, with a smug grin on his face, "Now, time to get moving." Blaze slowly stood up and stretched lazily, "Ok, so I guess we go save the girl now huh?" he asked looking at the two raccoons, they nodded and went off towards the other cells. "Hey wait!" Blaze called out to them, causing them to stop suddenly, fearing soldiers were near. "I think I should go rescue her," a smile crept across his face, "You guys go help out Flippy."

"Why, aren't you supposed to be in the army?" Lifty asked the fox.

"Yeah, so?" Blaze asked with a confused look.

"Saving Flippy is probably going to be much harder and your the one with experience." Shifty pointed out. Blaze smiled.

"Then good luck!" he shouted as he ran over to the other cells to rescue Flaky. Shifty and Lifty watched him leaving them in the dark room.

"Man that guys an asshole..." Shifty muttered to Lifty.

"I heard that!" they heard Blaze shout and ran off towards where Flippy was fighting Evil.

"Hmm..." Blaze found the cell block and slow crept through the dark room. He saw two soldiers sleeping at their posts and snickered at his good luck. He snuck up to the only occupied cell, inside was a red porcupine, with dandrift flakes in her quills. Blaze looked inside in amazement, 'THIS is the one Flippy was talking about?!' he suddenly broke into laughter, which awoke the two sleeping guards. The fox saw the two guards walking over to him, guns drawn, and he looked at them with a very superior looking face, "Hello, men." he said trying his best to impersonate an officer, "I am the new leutenant in charge and I demand you tell me why this prisoner is still here!" The two guards looked at him with unamused faces.

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" the one guard asked.

"Well... you ARE tigers." Blaze smiled and the two tigers ran at him angrily. The first guard swung his gun at him, he quickly ducked and the gun hit the second guard in the face, causing his mouth to bleed and several teeth to be knocked out. "Haha, missed!" Blaze laughed at the first guard who was looking at the second guards face in horror. Blaze walked up to the first guard and pulled all the pins out of the grenades on the tigers jacket, "opps, sorry." he called out while he ran away from the doomed soldier. The tiger looked down at the, now active, grenades and screamed loudly as the explosion killed his partner and caused his own body parts to fly off in all directions. Blaze looked at the bloody mess satisfied, and opened Flaky's cage. At first, she didn't move. Blaze began to get worried that they might of killed her, but then she jolted up and turned to him, her eyes red and teeth sharp. "Whoa, Flippy's sure got a weird taste in women." Blaze said to himself as Evil Flaky ran past him, killing the newly arriving soldiers with her quills and impailing them to the wall. After she left, Blaze slowly crept from his hiding place and looked at the bloody corpses in horror, "Man, he's got a REALLY weird taste in women." he said to himself and ran after her.

* * *

Well, there it is... chapter18. I don't know if I fixed everthing like I wanted to, but I tried. anyways, finally after about... maybe a month I think, the story is coming to a close... (and I can finally take a break, not that this wasn't awesome to write thanks to all those who read it!) So, the next chapter may be the final chapter... maybe... so this may be tha last time to have your penname in the chapterly (I don't think that's a word but who cares) author's note. So, if you want to be praised for taking about twenty seconds to write a small note about the story, REVIEW!! p.s. since the next chapter might be the last one (MIGHT be) It's gonna take a while, or if it's not the last chapter it might be out sooner. Or i might just not post it for a while to confuse people! Well, I'm bored, so I'm done for tonight. :P


	19. Chapter 19

**ch19-A Match Made in Hell**

Author's note,

Well, here's another chapter. Sorry but I guess there will be more chapters than I thought, cause I really want the ending to be good. So I guess I will be able to stretch it out to chapter 20 after all. but just an advanced warning... my school's report cards come out this week and... well, I don't really think mine's going to be very good... so if I don't finish this story by this weekend and the last chapter doesn't come out for a while... that's why. anyways, thanks go out to HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree, 64maddness, Evil Flippy, Charlie Watkin(aka FLAKYISGR8X) and Freaked Out Hedgehog for reviewing and Freaked Out Hedgehog and FLAKYISGR8X for favoriting! Thanks and hope this chapter is just as good as the others, so here it is...

**

* * *

**

Flippy hit the ground hard, Evil had thrown him into the ground and now he laid in pain as Evil walked over to finish the job. Flippy tried to get up, but the pain was too much for him and his arms gave out, he just watched as Evil took out his knife and prepared to kill him. 'Flaky...' Flippy thought to himself sadly, 'I'm sorry...' His eyes started to well up from tears and he closed his eyes and waited for death, but instead he heard a wild scream and the sound of fear and death. He opened his eyes and saw Flaky running through the tigers, slaughtering them, and heading towards the general. He looked over at Evil, his eyes fixed on the porcupine gazing at her intently. Then, Evil let out a shriek and Flippy turned to see Flaky falling into the pit. When she hit the ground, her quills got stuck into the ground and no matter how hard she tried, she was stuck. Flippy tried his hardest to get up, but the pain caused his to fall back down. Evil ran over to help her but was immediately shocked by the general.

"What do you think your doing Evil?" The general asked looking down at him angerly, "She killed our own men, she's a traitor. Now it's time to see how 'loyal' you are..." He looked at him, now with a devious smile and pressed the button and shocked him. "Kill her, and this will stop..." Evil looked at the general angerly, the electricity putting him in great pain, but still he didn't move. This angered the general. "KILL HER NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!!" The general shouted, but Evil simply stood his ground as Flaky did nothing but watch him endure the pain, her red eyes starting to water. The general was now furious, he shouted at several scientists until one handed him a new remote, the general's anger quickly left and he stood smiling again. "Well, I guess you won't kill her yourself, and I find that very noble of you..." The general's smile was starting to become very creepy and sent chills down the spines of Flippy and Evil, "So now I'm going to have to put matters into my own hands..." he pressed the button and Evil shouted loudly as the electricity caused his legs to move forward, towards the defenseless porcupine. Once Evil was beside her, he raised his knife high above her head. The general smiled and pressed the button once more, but Evil's arm didn't move. Evil was now shouting loudly in pain, the electricity causing his new fur to singe. The general repeatedly pressed the button, but Evil's hand stayed in the air. "What the hell is happening!" the general shouted to the scientists, who told him to try increasing the voltage. Now Evil was shouting louder as Flippy, and Evil Flaky stared in amazement. The electricity was now getting to be too much for Evil, and his internal organs were starting to become badly burned and destroyed from the inside, but still he fought against it. Finally it was too much for his body to take and he fell to the ground, smoke rising from his body. The general stared at the body for several seconds before realising what had happened. Evil was basically, if not already, dead and Flippy was now recovered from his wounds enough to help up Flaky(who was now turned back to normal). The general looked at the two, his eyes as cold as steel, "Kill them..." he called out and several soldiers surrounded them and raised their guns towards them ready to shoot. Flippy and Flaky held each other in their arms closely. Flaky looked up at Flippy and started to cry, he held her close and closed his eyes and waited for the gunshots. Just then he heard something, but it wasn't gunfire, it was a large crash and people screaming. He opened his eyes and stared in amazement at the tigers running in fear from a car being driven through the pit-like arena, he looked closely and saw it was The Mole driving blindly. After a few seconds the mole crashed into the other wall, and walked out calmly as the tigers watched him fearfully. After a few seconds the surviving tigers started to become calm as they realized he was no longer much of a threat, until they heard yelling from the original hole and saw the Tree Friends running through it angerly. Handy was the first to reach the soldiers, and ran up to a soldier angerly, the soldier looked at his stubs and laughed. Handy looked down at his stubs and pulled off his trademark frown and headbutted the soldier into the flaming car remnants. Mime ran up to another soldier and started to pantomime as though he were holding a gun and pointing it at the soldier, the soldier looked at the deer as though he were crazy and began to raise his own gun, until Mime pulled his invisible gun's trigger and the soldier was ripped apart by bullets. The general looked down in horror as his military was being defeated, and started to run but instead came face to face with a red fox.

"Time to die, tiger bastard!" Blaze shouted as he ran towards the general with a knife in hand, the general simply stepped sideways and Blaze fell off the balcony, "Aww Shit..." he yelled as his body hit the ground. The general smiled and noticed a small handgun beside a dead soldier from Evil Flaky's attack. The tree friends rescued Sniffles and ran up to Flippy and Flaky watching this all with amazed faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Flippy asked surprised.

"You are all our friends and we couldn't just let you die out here!" Cuddles cheerfully told him, despite all the death and killing happening all around them, Flippy felt touched. Petunia and Nutty looked at Flippy apologetically,

"Sorry Flippy for what we said," they said to him, "We were real jerks..." Flippy accepted their apologies and smiled at them happily. Sniffles was looking at Evil's burned body, Evil's green eyes were still looking around at everyone, but he couldn't move.

"What's going to happen to him?" Flippy asked the anteater,

"Well, his new body is in such a bad state, I'm actually surprised he's alive still. But without a new host, he'll die and you'll never have to worry about him again." Flippy stared at the anteater in amazement,

"You... you mean he'll be... gone?!" Flippy was overwhelmed with joy, finally he would be rid of that monster for good! All of a sudden, they heard a gunshot and Flaky fell to the ground. Flippy looked at her in horror to see her bleeding profusely from her stomach. He frantically looked for the source of the bullet and saw the general holding a gun. He smiled wickedly and went into a small room and a large metal door locked him in, and the rest of them out. "Flaky!" Flippy yelled at her worried, "It'll be alright, I promise, just hold on!" The other tree friends looked at her worriedly, and then they heard something that made them all fear for their lives...

"Base self-destruct sequence, activated..." a voice called out from a loud speaker, "Destruction time: 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" Handy shouted in fear, "That gives us just enough time to get out of here!" He and many of the tree friends ran, but Cuddles, Giggles, and Sniffles stayed behind with Flippy and Flaky.

Flippy looked down at the dying Flaky crying, she looked back at him, her eyes were starting to water up and she smiled weakly at him. He smiled back and Cuddles looked around fearfully,

"You guys know that we you don't go now, we're gonna die... right?" they heard a voice say and saw Blaze looking at them, limping and his arm appearing to be broken. Flippy looked up at the fox angerly, and then saw the room the general entered.

"Sniffles, you said that Evil would live if he had a host right?" Flippy asked not looking away from the door. Sniffles looked at him confused.

"Yeah... Why?" Sniffles asked hoping Flippy wouldn't be talking about...

"Put him back in me..." Flippy told him doggedly, a look of determination in his eyes, as well as immense hatred.

"Flippy, I know what your thinking," Cuddles said to him worriedly, "But this isn't the answer... You just spent all that time getting rid of him!" Flippy looked at him, and then down at the dying porcupine.

"Sniffles, just do it." Flippy calmly told the anteater. Sniffles looked at him shocked, and then sighed. He took the shock collar from Evil's neck and placed it around Flippy's.

"Now, for a while your going to be a little..." Sniffles thought for a second on how to put it, "...unstable... Your not going to have any control over him and he won't either luckily." Flippy looked at him questioningly, but nodded. "Okay then, here goes..." Sniffles twisted a knob on the collar and Flippy screamed as Evil's presence went into his mind, he could feel Evil back in his subconscious and could feel his power back inside him. Flippy opened his eyes slowly and could see the other's were gone. All that was left was him and Flaky...and the general...

* * *

So there it is... the (probably) second last chapter. next chapter will contain a pretty awesome fight scene(hopefully) and the conclusion... WHICH NO ONE WILL BELIEVE!!!(Maybe) you know what to do, READ, REview and most of all, enjoy! ... And I don't know if i should be saying this yet, but since I already told Evil Flippy... There MAY be a sequel, I don't know for sure yet, but I'm starting to get ideas for it and if anyone wants one... let me know, Cause if anyone wants one I'll get right to work on it, but if not, then I'll get started on some other projects. Oh, and to anyone who has read Blood Brothers (another one of my stories), I'm ALMOST giving up on it. I only got like 13 hits and I can't find time to update it, so i'll only update it bi monthly now. so yeah.... that's all I got to say. or is it?...


	20. The Final Battleand the first title

**ch20-A Match Made In Hell**

**Author's note(now in bold!!)**

O_o Wow... this is getting to become WAAAAAAY better than I originally thought it was going to be. I've gotten almost 2000 hits for this story alone!! THANKS to everyone who has been reading this story and reviewing!! And special thanks go out to: 64maddness, Tonifranz, FLAKYISGR8X, and Evil Flippy for the reviews! So here's the chapter, and sorry if you don't like the fight scene... I kinda suck at them, so yeah... it's not the best. And now here's the chapter, starting off with a heart to heart talk with the tiger general. Wait, what?

**

* * *

**

The tiger general sat at a small table, waiting for his inevitable doom. He looked around the dark room and saw a small shadow moving towards him cautiously.

"You'd better get out of here soon," The general said with an emotionless expression, "The whole place is gonna blow soon." The shadow walked into the light, it was an orange squirrel with a small spade-like patch of white on his side.

"What about you?" the squirrel asked him, with a hint of worry in his voice, "Your just going to sit here and die?!" The general looked at the squirrel solemnly,

"You remind me of your father... " the General told the squirrel remorsefully," never wanting to leave a man behind..." the general looked at the squirrel and smiled happily, remembering his old comrade, "But I've made my choice and now I'll die with my enemy, and my brother will at last be avenged..." The squirrel looked at the tiger confused and then nodded sadly.

"So what was it you wanted?" he asked, trying to change the subject. The general reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disk.

"This is all you will need, it contains all the data we have gathered over the past few years..." They heard a loud, blood-curdling scream and the sound of something trying to break through the door, "You must get it out of here, it's all that is left." He handed the squirrel the disk, the squirrel looked at it with amazement and turned back to the general and nodded. The sound from the door was getting louder and they knew that soon the door would be knocked over.

"I'll ambush him when he breaks through, we can kill him together!" the squirrel tried to convince the general, but the tiger just shook his head.

"No, your job is to get that disk safely out of here, once you have done that, you know what to do..." The squirrel looked at the general annoyed at his assignment, but nodded. "Good, now get out of sight before he sees you!" the general snapped at him. The squirrel hid behind a pile of boxes near the door and waited. Suddenly the door flew through the room and in the doorway was Flippy, he stared at the general with large green pupils and razor sharp teeth.

"You... MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed as he ran towards the tiger, knife drawn. The general looked at him with fear, then got ready to fight. Evil swung his knife at the general's body, but he just jumped back and smiled at his luckiness. Evil snarled at the tiger, then he smiled wickedly, "Now it's time to kill you, just like I did to your bastard brother..." Evil said to the general, laughing evilly. The general looked at Evil, his eyes widening from the horrible memories of his brother's bloody remains, and then his eyes turned bloodshot in anger. He screamed in rage and swung his own knife at the bear, which cut just the front of his shirt. "Damn, looks like I hit a soft spot, huh?" Evil smiled at the enraged tiger, "You know, your brother was a really fun kill... he put up a good fight, but in the end, I always get my kill!!" The general growled at him and proceded with his vicious attacks. After cutting the general a few times, Evil began to get cocky and was paying less attention to the fight and more to how Evil Flaky was holding up. The general saw noticed Evil not paying as much attention and finally broke through his guard leaving him with a clear shot at his chest. Before Evil had any time to react, the general plunged the knife into his stomach and smiled deviously at the bear. Evil looked down at the knife, blood was starting pour out of the wound but, it was only halfway to it's hilt. He looked back at the general, his smile disappearing as he noticed the bear was still alive, and now he had nothing to guard with. Blood started to come up from Evil's mouth as he pulled himself further into the knife, as well as closer to the tiger, and stabbed the awestruck tiger in the head. Evil looked at the dying tiger tiger with satifaction, he was no longer going to interfere with his or Flaky's lives. Evil suddenly felt a deep pain in his chest,he looked down and noticed the knife still plunged into his chest. He went to pull it out but realized it would only kill him in the process. He looked out the door and saw Flaky and slowly limped towards towards her. She was lying on the ground in the middle of the pit still, waiting for him to come back. As he approached her, the pain from the wound caused him to fall the the ground. After going through the torture of being slowly electricuted to death, he could take no more, 'You go to her, I'm done...' he weakly told Flippy as he gave back control. Flippy painfully dragged his body over to the dying porcupine's, there was now a large pool of blood surronding her and she was very pale. He looked at her closely, and noticed her eyes were closed.

"Flaky!" he weakly cried trying to get her attention. She moaned painfully and looked up at him, her face full of suffering. He held her in his arms as they layed in the pit, awaiting death together. The countdown timer was now down to twenty seconds, Flippy sighed and looked down at Flaky, she was weakly smiling at him. He held her close and felt tears fall from her face. He faintly heard yelling, but thought nothing of it, this was his last few moments and he wanted to spend them peacefully with Flaky. Until it grew louder and he recognized the voice, "Lumpy?!" he called out in confusion, while looking around for the blue moose. And sure enough he saw Lumpy running towards him. At first Flippy was happy to see the moose coming to save them... until he realized that the moose was coming to save them. Lumpy ran up to the two and was about to pick them both up, when he slipped on the blood of a dead soldier and landed face first on Blaze's lost knife. While Lumpy was falling, something fell out of his pocket, something shiny and golden. Flippy looked at it in confusion, he knew he'd seen it before, but couldn't remember where. Then it came back to him, just as the explosion tore through his body and ripped his limbs apart and sent pieces of debris everywhere in a firey explosion. After the carnage, all that was left was a large pile of rubble, and a mysterious golden statue...

* * *

OMG! Flippy and Flaky are DEAD!!!(so is Lumpy, but I don't really care...:P) How could I end this story so sadly!?! And how can there be a sequel If the main characters are dead?!? And how come this took so long to update even though it's a short chapter!?! Well, that's for me to know and you to either figure out or find out when the next chapter comes out. P.S. As I just said, I MIGHT be writing a sequel... Okay, I WILL be writing a sequel, but I just wanted to know what you all liked, disliked, or wanted more of from this story, so I can try and make the next one even BETTER!(hopefully) So, If you really liked something, you really hated something, or you have ideas for something, either put it in a review, or PM me! And I think that's about it for now...


	21. ending

**ch20- A Match Made in Hell**

the final Author's note,****

It's done!!! hurray! finally, can relax! until I start the next one... darn... jk. Well, it's been fun writing this, and hearing all your reviews and everything. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story!! and hope you'll continue to read the sequel to this, Children of the Damned!!(maybe) Anyways, thanks go out TO: Evil Flippy, 64maddness, Music Saves My Soul, and FlippyxFlakyfans for reviewing, and thank you all for reading, once again and I hope this chapter Will be a good ending...

**

* * *

**

Flippy slowly opened his eyes as he began to wake, all around him was dark and barren. He walked around curiously trying to find someone, anyone who could help him. He looked far into the distance and saw a figure, darkness masked the identity of the person, but he could tell it was searching as well. He approached the figure cautiously and gasped when he got close enough to tell who the figure was.

"Evil?!" He asked the green bear curiously, the figure turned quickly spun around to face him and Flippy was startled by the glowing green eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Evil asked impatiently, he looked as though he had been walking for hours, and his clothes were starting to get a weird stench to them.

"Where are we?" Flippy asked while looking around the dark wasteland.

"If I really have to guess, I'd say hell. I've been walking for miles and there isn't anyway out of this fucking place!" Evil's temper was starting to rise, Flippy got ready for the inevitable outlash of rage he would soon let out, but instead he heard something else.

"Flippy?" a voice called out him, "Flippy please wake up!" Flippy and Evil listened to the voice and realized who it was,

"Flaky!" Flippy called out and looked around him for the red porcupine, but found nothing. "Flaky where are you?!" he called out but there was no answer. Flippy frantically searched the horizon for her, but could see nothing. Evil watched as Flippy ran around the wasteland searching for her in vain, then he looked up to the sky and got an idea.

"Hey! I think I know what to do!" Evil called to Flippy, who dashed over to him. Flippy stood waiting to hear Evil's plan, but Evil did nothing.

"Well?" Flippy shouted to Evil, "What's your idea?!" Evil then reached into his jacket and pulled out his knife.

"Sorry, but Ihave to do this for your own good..." He told Flippy as he stepped towards him menacingly. Flippy screamed as Evil swung the knife at his chest, luckily he jumped out of the way just in time. Evil's expression turned to anger once again. He swung at Flippy several more times, each time missing, until Flippy finally grabbed his arm. Flippy then slammed his head into Evil's and knocked his evil side to the ground. Evil shook his head and jumped at Flippy in an attempt to stangle him to death. He landed on top of Flippy and wrapped his arms around the bear's throat, then he felt the pain. In his anger he had jumped right into his own knife, which Flippy was holding. Evil's vision started to fade and his arms went weak. Flippy got up and looked at the pool of blood starting to form around the bear, and then fell unconcious.

"He's moving!" "Someone get Sniffles!" "Get some handcuffs just in case!" Flippy opened his eyes and was blinded by the light of a large white room. He looked around slowly and saw the room was packed with everyone from town.

"F-flaky..." he managed to wheeze out. Giggles the nurse looked down at him with worry.

"Don't worry, she's outside right now," Giggles told him, while motioning him to relax. Suddenly Flaky burst through the door and ran up to the bed.

"Flippy! You're awake!" she happily cried. The others stared at her, they still weren't used to her and Flippy together. She looked back at them and did her nervous laugh and settled down in the chair beside him. He looked down at his arm and noticed it was handcuffed to the bed.

"Just in case 'h-he' was in control..." she told him and trailed off. She took the key from a nearby table and unlocked the handcuff. Flippy rubbed his sore wrist and smiled at the porcupine, causing her to blush.

"So, your finally awake!" Sniffles said happily to Flippy. Flippy nodded, and the anteater did a series of tests to see how he was mentally. "Well, it looks like he's still in there, your mental patterns are still irregular." Sniffles solmnly told him, but Flippy just smiled.

"As long as I've got Flaky," he turned his gaze over to the porcupine, "He'll never ruin my life again." Everyone in the room smiled warmly at Flippy's remark, until Toothy accidentally bumped into a nearby table, sending various glass instruments crashing to the floor. Flippy heard the glass shatter and instantly thought of his time back in the war, all the explosions, the death, the blood... His eyes turned menacingly green and he turned to the frightened tree friends, smiling at their fear. They turned to run for the door but were met by Evil Flaky, eyes burning red and teeth sharpened to a point. She was guarding the door as Evil walked menacingly towards them laughing.

"Half and half?" he asked Evil Flaky while gazing at the trembling tree friends,

"Fine by me." She said back to him, taking out a quill.

"You can go first, Evil told her, and took a step back. She looked at him surprised and smiled.

"Thanks! I'll take..." she looked through the group closely, looking for a target, and was about to choose when there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at the door in surprise while it opened and in walked Blaze, happily whistling with his eyes closed. Once he was in and saw the situation, his happiness turned to fear.

"Oh...Shit..." he said staring at Evil and Evil Flaky, "I think I'll be leaving now..." And he started to run for the open door, but Evil Flaky slammed the door, trapping him with the other tree friends. He stared at her mortified, until he realized something that Sniffles had told him earlier that morning. "You can't kill me!" he said triumphantly, "In this town, everone's immortal!" and with that he ran for the open window and jumped out, falling for several stories, until hitting the ground with a loud splat as his body was turned into a grotesque, bloody lump. The other tree friends watched this and face palmed at the fox's stupidity and turned back towards the two killers. Evil nodded to Evil Flaky and she grabbed Giggles by the throat.

"Time to die bitch!" She yelled and shoved several her quills through the chipmunks body, but made sure not hit anything vital, giving her a slow and incredibly painful death as she slowly bled to death. Evil smiled at the grousome display and turned to toothy and cackled loudly,

"So let's see if this works..." he said to himself as he ripped the beaver's buckteeth out of his mouth, causing him to scream loudly and blood to pour from two gaping holes in his mouth. Evil then knocked the screaming beaver to the ground and proceeded to hammer one tooth through his chest, and the other through his head, killing him almost instantly. Evil turned back to see Flaky already butchering Cuddles with a medical scalpal (those syrgical knife things) , he then noticed Sniffles walking towards her, with a syringe with a blue liquid in it. "Hey, what do you think your doing?!" he yelled as he broke Sniffles' arm, causing him to release the syringe. "Let's see how you like it!" Evil laughed as he inserted the needle into the anteater's arm. At first nothing seemed to happen, Sniffles just stared in horror at where the needle was forcefully pushed into, and then he started to shake madly and foam at the mouth, until he threw up his vital organs andblood flowed from his mouth. After the two had finished with the others, they were exhausted. They fell back onto the blood soaked floor and gasped for breath. After they had finally caught their breath, they looked at their bloody mess, dead tree friends everywhere, and their organs and blood decorating the hospital room. Evil and Evil Flaky looked at each other lovingly and stared deep into each other's eyes. Evil didn't know what to do, he had never felt this feeling before, he had watched Flippy and heard about this before, but this nothing compared to just hearing about it. He slowly moved his head closer to hers until they were both locked in a kiss, their sharp teeth cuting into each other's lips adding blood and making it even more enjoyable for the two. They were both so happy and full emotions that they let their guards down, and Flippy and Flaky regained control. They both opened their eyes in pain from the blood coming from their mouths, but after seeing each other, and being so close, they continued with the kiss. After they finished they walked happily out of the hospital, not noticing their friends mutilated bodies all over the room.

* * *

There it is, as I said, I WILL be writing a sequel (just try and stop me mua haha jk don't) and I'll try to make it just as if not almost as good as this one. so this is Flakyfan55 saying, See you all later!!


End file.
